Song Of The Bird
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Rachel Grayson; Gotham's richest girl. Danny Corine; expert trouble maker at Gotham Academy. Robin; Rachel's alter-ego, the secret both girls will protect until the end. Until they realize how hard it is too keep secrets in a team. KF/Fem!Rob Kaldur/OC
1. Secrets

**So... I have no idea why I'm posting this up, but I am... it's officially official, I have no life :'(**

**I also don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>Rachelle stood in the hall beside her locker as she listened to her best friend's chirpy voice rattle off about her new computer Rachelle was only half listening as she dug through the locker looking for her Math book.<p>

"… ten times faster than and the latest model, it's not even on the market yet. Dad said he's also get me a new phone by the end of the week and Josh is getting a new car once he passes his driver's test. I also got a date with this hot guy in Italy I met last week."

The last sentence caught her off guard. "What?"

Danielle AKA Danny rolled her eyes and clutched her books to her chest. "Just making sure you were listening, you know you still owe me for covering up for you last week."

Rachelle face-palmed and sighed. "This isn't going to be good."

Danny giggled. "Don't worry, I haven't thought of anything… yet." She followed Rachelle as she closed her locker and walked in the direction of her next class. "So, how was the weekend?"

"Exciting." _But you know that. _Hard to believe that the girls standing there knew more than anyone would ever guess.

If someone took a glance at the girls all they would see are two spoiled rich girls with no concerns but what they would wear the next day but if they really dug into the girl's lives they'd see that both girls held many secrets.

Rachelle may be the ward of Bruce Wayne but at night she was much more; she was Robin, the "Boy" Wonder. Ever since her parents died she's been fighting crime with the Dark Knight himself, posing as a boy to keep her identity a secret.

Danielle's secrets weren't as big but she still had a part in it, she knew all about her friend's identity and covered for her whenever it was necessary. She'd know ever since Bruce and Rachelle had come clean when she confronted both after putting the pieces together, she was much smarter than she appeared.

She rolled her eyes. "As always, but I mean what's new with the team. I know it's not my business but what about the new girl in the team, the one that sounds like a Greek goddess…"

_Artemis. "_She's great, but if you ever meet her make sure she's as far away from Wally as possible or run for your life."

She nodded. "Speaking of new girl, did you hear about the new transfer student?"

Rachelle stopped in her tracks. "How do you know about this, the first bell hasn't even rung yet?"

She chuckled. "Well, I kind of overheard Ms. Reese and Principal Stell talking in the main office yesterday."

Rachelle kept walking as she rolled her eyes. "Why were you in the office this time?"

"I was innocent, it was just a little misunderstanding. Besides at least I know how to not be the teacher's pet, unlike some people." She stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Rachelle asked. She looked up to see what the problem was and she covered her mouth in horror.

Flyers were everywhere, all of them showed the exact same thing.

**The Flying Graysons.**

she frowned. "Come on." She pulled the girl's hand and led her to the nearest restrooms.

Both of them entered and Danny turned to lock the door before facing her best friend. "Rae, are you okay?"

Rae kept her eyes down and looked at the floor. "Who would do something like this?" Her words were only a whisper but Danny heard her.

"I don't know, but I promise you I will find them and make them pay for that." She grabbed Rachelle and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Rae."

Rae's muffled voice came from Danny's neck. "Why should you be sorry?"

She looked down. "Because I think Erin did this… and I think it's my fault."

Rachelle pulled back to look at her friend's face. "Why would she do this?"

Danny leaned on the sink counter and kept quiet for a long time.

Rachelle wiped away her tears, trying to get rid of her ruined mascara. "Danny, tell me you didn't."

Danny pulled a strand of her light brown hair back and bit her lip. "She had it coming Rae, besides I didn't think she would stoop this low to get even. I'm really sorry about that." Danny's gray eyes looked at the small girl in front of her, begging for forgiveness. "Please forgive me, I promise I'll tell you if I do something this stupid next time."

"I forgive you, but only because I have to as your friend." Rae looked at the mirror and let out a disgusted sound. "My make-up's ruined now."

Danny smiled slightly and grabbed a napkin before turning on the water and getting it slightly wet.

She turned to her Rachelle and grabbed her chin. "Well, we'll just have to fix that."

She lifted Rachelle's face and wiped away the smeared mascara until it was completely gone. "There, now let's fix this."

Danny reached for her bag and pulled out her small amount on make-up. She reapplied the mascara before grinning. "All done."

Rachelle looked at herself in the mirror. "I love the way you're always prepared." She grabbed her backpack from the ground. "We should probably get to class, we're already late."

Just as she was heading for the door Danny put a hand in her shoulder. "Class? I think it's time I teach you the arts of skipping without being noticed."

"I can't Bruce will get mad at me if I-"

"And I'll get mad at Bruce if he gets mad at you then demand that you stay home until those posters are destroyed or at least removed. First choice is if I have to do it myself." She grabbed her backpack and Rachelle's before opening the first bathroom stall.

Rachelle waited patiently while the girl did her thing, until she heard the sound of scraping metal.

She walked over to the stall door and watched as her friend placed both backpacks in a hidden compartment in the ceiling. "What are you doing?"

Danny looked down at the girl from where she stood on the seat cover. "We can't carry these around with us, we'll get them back at the end of school."

Rachelle rolled her eyes. "I never agreed to any of this."

Danny jumped down from the cover and pouted in front of the other girl. "Please? We'll go shopping and get ice-cream and I'll pay, you know you can't resist the pouty face." Her hazel eyes glowed in so much hopefulness that Rachelle had to stifle her laughter.

She covered her mouth to hide her grin. "Fine I'll go, just stop making that face."

"YES!" Danny raised her hands in excitement and pulled Rae into a hug. "Come on let's go!" She pulled Rachelle out of the door and quietly raced down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Rachelle giggled as she and Danny both sat in the almost deserted ice-cream shop talking.<p>

"I will never understand you, Danny."

"I girl like me doesn't need to be understood, she needs to smile for the camera and be a good little girl for mommy and daddy." She stuck a mouthful of ice-cream in her mouth and sighed.

Rachelle grinned. "Hey, at least your friends know you're a girl."

Danny raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Are you kidding? If I had your life I would totally take it, it's so exciting and you have so much freedom. Unlike me, I always have a guard around and with the divorce coming up my parents try to spoil me with anything they can find. Don't get me wrong, it's nice and everything but I want to spend time with _them. _I barely get to see dad anymore and when I do he's always with the lawyers, I just wish I could take all of the material things from my life and have my parents to talk to.

"I feel like I know you more than I know my own parents, Josh is just the same as I am maybe worse. He won't even talk to me anymore, about anything. When he does talk it's just a word or two and then he leaves to his room or anywhere as long as it's as far from me as possible. I hear him late at night sneaking out to go party or something and I'm worried about him, he doesn't seem to get much sleep lately and I just don't want to lose him too." She huffed. "I know people think of me as one of the richest, prettiest, girls in Gotham or a spoiled rich kid but I just want my family to go back to the way it was. Before all of this crap, I want my family to be whole again."

Rachelle stared in shock at her friend. "Wow that was… deep."

Danny chuckled and grabbed a spoonful of ice-cream. "Don't get used to it, Girl Wonder."

* * *

><p><strong>So, again... no idea why I posted this, I already had the chapter written to I though what the heck!<strong>

**Please review and I'll update quickly! :D **

**Or don't and I'll abandon this story. :O**


	2. Friendships

**I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

**Sammy1792- Team interaction is what I suck at, but I tried... sorta... there'll be more in the future though, I actually do have plans for this story and am not just going to wing it ;)**

**TheLordOfTime- Thank you! XD**

**Students of the Arts- Yay!**

**toolazytologin- Thanks. :D**

**FudoTwin17- Your wish is my command (not really)...**

**So I'm basing my story during Homefront, except it's going to be very different...**

**Anyways I don't own Young Justice, just Danny... for now O.O**

* * *

><p>Robin sat in the mountain's couch as she watched Artemis and Wally arguing, again.<p>

This time it involved Artemis' hairbrush and Wally's missing chocolate bar. It may have been amusing at first but now it was just getting very annoying to her, especially when Kaldur was trying to stop them from clawing at each-other's throats.

Groaning she stood up and pushed Kaldur out of the way before pulling both of the teens apart. "Will you shut up already?"

Wally narrowed his eyes at Artemis. "Not until she admits she stole my chocolate bar."

Artemis glared at him. "I didn't steal anything, unlike you. Give me back the brush, Kid Idiot."

"Look, I don't care if you stole his candy or if you stole her brush. Just handle it in a civilized matter and stop acting like little kids." She growled.

Artemis gave a loud huff and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone else in an awkward silence.

Soon they all got tired of just standing around and Megan and Connor politely excused themselves before going to "work on Connor's bike" AKA make out in private.

Kaldur also excused himself to go finish the book he was currently reading.

Leaving Wally and Robin alone in the big room.

Wally smiled ruefully. "Sorry about that little situation with Artemis, now that I think about it; it was kind of stupid."

Robin raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Kind of? I would have given you money to buy some more chocolate if it got you to shut up and give Artemis her brush back."

Wally frowned. "I never said I took it."

Robin smirked. "You're bad at lying, you know?"

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, we couldn't all be trained by the world's greatest detective."

Robin crossed her arms. "How do you keep your identity so safe if you're so bad at lying?"

"Well that's easy I… wait a minute, what are you trying to say. That I can't protect my identity?"

Robin chuckled. "No I'm saying next time you want to blame someone check the evidence first." He made his way out of the room while looking back. "By the way thanks for the candy."

Wally stood with a dumb look on his face before reality set in. "Rob!"

A chuckle was heard as the speedster chased after his best friend.

* * *

><p>Danny kept her head on the desk as her best friend approached. "You're going to get in trouble again." Rachelle commented.<p>

"I don't care, it wouldn't really be the first time or the last." She opened her eyes and looked at Rachelle who was sitting to her left. "Just wake me up when something important comes up and I'll be fine."

"Okay." She smirked and turned to face the front of the class which was now filling up.

"Make sure you wake me up." Danny muttered before drifting off again.

* * *

><p>Danny's eyes snapped open as she heard a voice yell her name. "Danielle Corinne!"<p>

She looked up at the front of the class to the yelling teacher. "Huh… What?"

She heard snickering all around her as she faced her very angry teacher, her confusion turning into a small amount of embarrassment. "It's nice if you too join us Danielle, care to explain what I was talking about to the class?"

She crossed her arms, her attitude getting the best of her. "Probably about something that made me go to sleep in the first place." She muttered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

More snickering was heard as she stood up and grabbed her bag before her teacher could say more. "I know, I know off to the principal's office I go. I'll tell her you sent me, she's probably expecting me around this time anyways." Before she left she stuck her head back in the door. "Since I'm already in trouble I just want to say how much of a bitch I think you are, okay? Bye!" She gave a fake smile and stuck her tongue out before closing the door.

Most of the class students, including Rachelle, were in the edge of hysterics as the teacher's face grew even redder in anger at the young, troublemaking, girl's antics.

* * *

><p>Danny snickered as she walked away from the room quickly, heading for the office that was well known to her.<p>

She entered through the set double doors and greeted the secretary on the front desk. "Hey, Kelly." She waved and gave a smile at her favorite person in the office.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Kelly asked as she rolled her eyes with a playful smirk.

"Because you know I would love to have a class with you so I do the next best thing." She sat down next to a blonde girl in a tight ponytail and grinned, still looking at the only decent worker in the school. "Besides it's all Rae's fault, she didn't wake me up like I asked her!" She defended with a pout.

The young secretary sighed and pulled out a paper to scribble something in before handing it to Danny. "The principal is very busy so you get off the hook for today but since you're already here do you mind showing the new student around?" She gestured to the girl sitting next to her with a murderous expression on her face as she pulled down on her skirt. "This is Artemis Crock, it's her first day here."

Danny's eyes slightly widened. _Uh oh._


	3. Problems

**I wanted to thank all of you for reviewing, it makes me feel so loved :'D**

**But enough of that let's go to the mailbag!**

**angelrider13- No Rae doesn't know but it'll be the least of her worries ;) **

**toolazytologin- Lol I loved writing that part too, thank you.**

**Jade Riddle 19- Thank you! :D**

**Wolfy- I'll try but what I'll mostly add will be KF/Rachelle ;D (And yes there is a difference...)**

**Sammy1792- I will try to add more! XD**

**FudoTwin17- Pretty whelming, right? ;P**

**girloveswaffles5- Yes it it XP**

**Anyways I don't own Young Justice but I do own a very colorful panda!... Oh no, the panda's missing! XP**

* * *

><p>Danny mentally slapped herself and calmed down to her normal self. "If it gets me out of class I'm all for it!" She stood up and extended her hand. "I'm Danielle but call me Danny, you are?"<p>

"Artemis, Artemis Crock and I know who you are." She also stood up and grabbed her backpack.

"Of course you do." She muttered. "Nice to meet you Artemis, now let's go before the Warden sees me here again." She let Artemis out of the office and closed the door behind her. "Now Arty, you want a tour or just the classes? Personally I prefer the long one so I can skip class but it's up to you."

Artemis gave her a skeptical glance. "Just tell me where my classes are and I can find them myself. You obviously don't care about giving me the tour. And it's Atremis."

Danny frowned. "Sure." She took her schedule and groaned. "Oh no way I'm taking you to that hellhole, that's the class I was just kicked out of Arty!"

"You don't look like the type of person who gets in trouble and it's Artemis." Arty told her.

"Yeah, well never judge a book by its cover." She looked over the paper again. "Okay you have most classes with me and the others you have with Rae so she could probably help you get around."

"Rae?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Rachelle Grayson-Wayne, my best friend. She's really nice to be with and even better at gymnastics. Like the teen wonder besides bird bo… Robin."

Artemis raised an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut. "Anyways, I'm sure she'd be happy to help you around." A loud sound rung through the halls, Artemis' hand was pulled by the other girl and lead her through the halls.

"Mind telling me what that was?" Artemis asked irritated.

"You haven't been in this side of Gotham for long have you?" Danny asked amused.

"Why would someone want to live here in the first place?" Artemis retorted.

"True, but anyways there are always these kinds of things and when that happens and I'm not in class I go the next best place." She lead them down a different hallway.

"And that would be?"

"The bathroom."

"That doesn't seem very safe to me." Artemis muttered.

"That's because you haven't seen our restrooms before. I spend most of the year in there or using the window out." She opened the door to the wide room and locked it behind her. "And this is the bathroom."

"Wow, this place is huge and really clean." Artemis looked around in awe. "If only all bathrooms were this way."

"If that happened schools would be out of business. Hungry?" She pulled out a packet of cookies from her bag and offered one to her.

"No thanks." Danny just shrugged and put the packet back in her bag. "Why are you eating in here?"

"I get bored very easily and I'd rather eat these than other cheaper things I could find in Gotham." Artemis didn't bother to ask what she meant, everyone knew that Gotham wasn't exactly clean.

"So this is a drill?" She asked as she sat on the sink edge.

"Nope, for a high class school this place really needs more security. They always come in her to scare the kids or…" She didn't finish the sentence as her eyes widened.

She grabbed her phone and put it to her ear. "pick up, pick up, pick up…" She cursed as it went to voice mail. "Artemis let me see your phone."

"Why?" She clutched her phone in her hand.

"Please, it's a life and death situation." She begged.

"Fine, but what are you talking about?" She handed her the phone and Danny dialed quickly.

"Hello?"

"Rae, it's me Danny, I'm borrowing a friend's phone. Can you tell me what the hell is going on?" She growled into the phone.

"Danny get out of here, don't let them find you!" She yelled.

The call ended as they heard screaming followed by gunshots.

"Rachelle!" Danny yelled at the bathroom door was kicked down.

"Well, look who we have here…" A sickly cheery voice laughed. "Smile for the camera kid's."

Danny's eyes widened in fear. "The Joker."

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHA XD<strong>

**I just wanted to add the Joker into at least one of my stories so badly, and thus Chapter 3 was born!**

**Lol anyways tell me what you think, I want at least 7 reviews before I update. Which won't be tomorrow, got a lot of testing at school! XO**

**Oh and could you please go vote on my poll? It would really help me be happy! XD**

**BTW Soon enough I'll have links for pictures of what the characters wear on my profile, in case you wanted to know :)**


	4. Plans

Both girl walked slowly down the hallway, surrounded by the Joker's goons.

Danny kept her eyes on the floor the whole time, her arms crossed.

Artemis looked freaked and pissed both at once, she's never had to deal with someone like the Joker before.

The only person in the whole building who had was Rachelle and Danny didn't think she'd be any help anytime soon.

Walking slightly closer to Artemis, the brunet girl whispered loud enough for only Artemis to hear. "Listen close, Crock. One of us has to stall while the other makes a run for it and gets help."

Artemis was about to interrupt but Danny kept talking. "I said listen; out of both of us you're the one with the best chance of escaping."

Artemis' eyes widened. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to leave you here alone." She hissed.

Danny narrowed her eyes. "Yes, you are. If there's even a slight chance of alerting someone outside; you have to take it." She turned her head away to indicate that the conversation was over.

Artemis stared straight ahead also, glaring daggers at the hall. But she knew the girl had a point, out of both of them she had a better chance of escaping.

Beside her Danny smirked and turned her head to the nearest guy. "So, can I call you thing one?" She turned to another guy. "Does that make you thing two?"

Instead of answering; the guard out a gun to her back, attempting -and failing- to silence the girl.

"Fine, fine I get it. You want me to shut up, but the least you could do is put the gun down, I'm clearly no threat to you." She remarked.

The guy hesitantly put it down, still making the girls keep walking.

As they rounded a corner Danny sighed under her breath. "Well, here goes nothing." She muttered under her breath.

They stopped a moment as the guards waited for further instructions or more precisely "go to the left", she gave Artemis a glance, indicating for her to go back the way they came.

The blonde gave a slight nod, indicating she'd understood.

As the guards began walking again they were shocked to see Danny go into a sneezing fit.

As Danny covered her face, Artemis took the opportunity to slip behind the guards and make a run for it.

They noticed just as she started sprinting away. But by then she was already too far away for them to get a goot shot. "Crap!" The main one growled. "Joker's gunna kill us."

Danny snorted. "Better you than her."

The guy turned to face her. "Be quiet." He then faced the others. "Go after her, make sure she can't get out."

The men nodded before storming off, the only guy staying with her was the main one. He gripped her arm tightly as he led her to wherever it is they were going. "So thing one, do you have a name?"

"Shut up." He snapped.

Danny smirked. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Tell me, how'd you get involved with someone like the Joker? You look like a college kid, maybe even high school." She mused to herself.

The guy raised a brow at the young girl's antics. "There really is nothing that will get you to shut up, is there?"

Danny shrugged. "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

"We'll figure it out once we get you to the boss."

Danny stopped walking altogether. "We're going to Joker? Can't you just shoot me, execution style; I'd even shut up?"

He continued to pull her. "Not a chance."

Danny sighed. "Okay, for someone who's kind of cute you're a real jackass."

"Or so I've heard." He remarked, stopping at the principal's door.

Danny froze. "Can't we talk this out? I mean I already spend most of my days in here, I can live one day outside of it." She struggled but gave up as she was pushed in.

"Well, look who finally made it to the party." An annoying female voice exclaimed.

Danny stopped and turned to an unconscious form on the floor. "Rachelle."

The girl ran to her friend, her bound hands shaking the girl slightly.

Rachelle's eyes snapped open as she gasped in shock. "Danny?"

"Oh thank god." Danny breathed in relief. "What hurts?"

Rachelle groaned. "The truth?"

Danny shook her head. "No, not really."

"In that case, I'm fine." Rachelle lied.

"Don't lie to me." Danny growled.

"You're impossible." Rachelle scoffed.

Both girls were interrupted as Danny was painfully pulled up by the hair. "How strange, I expected one more… Oh well, you two will do just fine!" A laugh filled the room, making both girls cringe.

Rachelle yelped in pain as she was also pulled up, both girls placed in chairs and bound together by the legs and wrists.

"Now girls, you're probably wondering why it's just the five of us." The clown motioned to the other two, Harley and the guard. "Well the truth is I had no say in this. But one of you has something some people want, I offered to help." He grinned wickedly.

Danny and Rachelle looked at each-other, both slightly nervous. "What do you want, Joker?" Rachelle asked.

He faced them. "I want the boy blunder's identity."

* * *

><p>The four teens looked up as they heard the sound of someone entering the cave, the Batman.<p>

They walked toward the beams and watched as the man entered, his face betraying no emotion. "You have a mission." He stated. "Suit up."

The speedster looked confused. "What about Rob and Artemis?"

Batman faced the ginger. "You'll be meeting up with Artemis upon arrival, Robin will not be joining you." He stated.

A holographic picture appeared above their heads. "I'm sure you're all familiar with this location, Gotham Academy."

Megan nodded. "Yeah, that's where we took down Amazo."

"That's correct." Batman continued. "Today the Joker and his men overpowered the guards and took control of the entire school, your mission is to take it back."

Superboy crossed his arms. "Why can't the League do it?"

Wally turned to him. "Dude, who cares? We get to do something important for once, do you know how many rich kids go to that school?"

"One more thing." Batman interrupted. "We have confirmation that the Joker has two hostages with him, Rachelle Grayson and Danielle Corinne. You have to rescue them."

"Why are they so important?" Superboy asked.

KF turned to him, gaping. "Do you not know anything? These girls are Gotham's most beloved daughters. Rachelle Grayson is Bruce Wayne's ward and Daniel is part of the Corinne family!"

"In other words they're really important." Megan summarized.

"If that is the case then we must leave as soon as possible." Kaldur ordered.


	5. An Angel's Secrets

**Cruel, cruel life; WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME? XO**

** In case you have no clue as to what I'm talking about here it is; Breaking Dawn part 1 is out and I want to go see it. The problem? I have no money or time!**

**I'm not what you'd call a fan of the movies but... I LOVE TAYLOR LAUTNER! And I will always love him, he's so HOT! XDDD**

**Lol sorry for the fangirl moment, I promise I will not EVER involve Twilight with YJ. **

**MAILBAG TIME!**

**angelrider13- I already answered this, didn't I?**

**TheLordOfTime- Lol okay...**

**Wolfy- Y u read my mind? Lol but I have to save that till next chapter...**

**Jade Riddle 19- I feel the same way about them XD**

**FudoTwin17- Lol sorry for the socks! XP**

**awesomeECG- Thank you :)**

**tolazytoologin- thanks, luckily the computer's not broken anymore so all's good in my life! ;D**

**iSniffMarkers- Ok, but you need to update ASAP! :P**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin- Thanks :)**

**godismetons- Thank you :D**

**Now I don't own YJ so keep it in your pretty little heads, ok? Okay! XD**

* * *

><p>Danny snorted, rolling her eyes. "Why would we know anything? We're just kids."<p>

She looked at each one of them in the eye, her facial expressions screaming sincere.

The Joker stared at the girl for a moment, before bursting out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, that's a good one. You almost had me going for a second.

Unlike the maniac, Harley looked unsure of herself. "Puddin' maybe they're telling the truth."

"Don't be silly; they know and none of us are going anywhere until they talk." He assured the woman.

"You've got a smart one there, Joker. She sure knows what she's talking about, don't you Harley?"

The woman looked even more unsure as she looked into their captive's eyes.

Before Danny could speak again she realized she was now staring at the barrel of a gun. "I know what you're trying to do, stop before you get hurt."

Danny narrowed her eyes at the young man. "You won't kill me."

He smirked. "Maybe, but the same rules don't apply to her." He pointed at Rachelle with the gun. "Don't look up, don't try anything." He ordered the troublemaking girl.

Danny reluctantly nodded, keeping her gaze down. "Fine, now tell us what you want?"

The guy turned away from the girls, noticing the arguing crime couple. "I don't think I should answer."

"You know, that whole "mystery guy" act really doesn't work for you." Rachelle remarked, making Danny grin proudly.

"That's my girl." Rachelle smirked at the comment, despite the current situation.

"Your girl's about to get herself killed." Mystery guy replied.

* * *

><p>Outside of the Academy, the people waited for something to happen; they stepped aside as they noticed the costumed teens approaching.<p>

Whispers were heard as they walked to the police barricade where James Gordon stood, watching them.

"We've come to help." Aqualad explained.

The man nodded. "We know, she's already told us everything." He stepped aside as the archer walked up beside them.

"Finally, what took you so long?" She demanded.

Wally glared at her. "How'd you get here so fast?"

She glared back. "That's none of your business, Baywatch. Now let's get this done, and fast."

Aqualad nodded. "Tell us what you know of the situation."

The blonde looked back at the building. "Everyone's been accounted for and made sure they're safe… except for two."

"Rachelle and Daniel." Wally concluded.

Artemis nodded. "Exactly, from what we've gathered they're being kept in the main office. That's located in the center of the building."

"Who else is with them?" Miss Martian asked.

Artemis turned to her. "Henchmen, not a lot but they seem well trained, or at least one of them has experience."

"So, what's the plan?" Superboy asked.

They all faced the Atlantean. "To be honest, I am unsure of how to proceed. We have limited amount of information to go on."

Artemis smirked. "I think I may have a pretty good idea of what to do in mind. But we'll have to work together, all of us."

Everyone looked at each-other before nodding, KF spoke up. "Lay it on us."

Artemis nodded. "Well to start off, we'll need a distraction…"

* * *

><p>"Enough chit chat." Joker walked over to the trio. "Let's talk business."<p>

Both girls struggled to catch their tongues, fighting the urge to give a witty reply.

"Now, let's get one thing straight. I ask and you answer, got it?" He grinned.

Both girls nodded in response.

"That's better, now question number one; what do you have to do with the Bat and his kid?"

Rachelle replied first. "Besides the fact that we live in the same city? They've saved our asses about a million times."

He smirked. "Highly doubtful dear, but let's continue; what about you?"

Danny shrugged. "Same as her, they protect the city and we're a part of the city. Isn't that how it works?"

The maniac noticed that she kept her head down the whole time, he grinned. "All right, now how about the truth?" He pulled out a knife and held it to Danny's throat. "Let's start with you."

She was forced to look into the man's eyes as the knife carelessly grazed her skin. "I wasn't lying, every last bit of that was the truth."

Joker gave the odd girl a look. "I'll believe you, for now."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Her relief was short-lived as they heard a clatter from outside the door.

Joker turned to both girls. "It seems we have company." He grinned. "Harley, be a dear and check it out."

She giggled. "Sure thing, puddin'."

While she skipped off, he cut loose one of the girl's ties before grabbing her by the neck. He pushed the girl to mystery guy. "You know what to do."

The guy nodded, pulling Danny out through another door. "Where is he taking her?" Rachelle demanded.

He laughed. "That's none of your concern, little girl." He pulled at her restraints, making sure she was still bound tight. "Just enjoy the show."

Rachelle weakly pulled at her restraints. "Tell me where he took her."

This time he responded. "Hopefully far, far away."

* * *

><p>KF mentally cursed as he watched the helpless girl being pulled away. <em>"Guys, a problem."<em>

"_What has happened?"_ Kaldur responded.

Kid looked at the pair walking away. _"They've split; mystery guy took Daniel. Joker and Harley stayed with Rachelle."_

"_It was just both of them?" _Kaldur asked.

KF nodded, before remembering no one could see. _"Yeah."_

The Atlantean mentally sighed. _"Continue as planned, I will go after them."_

"_You need any help?"_ Connor asked.

"_Some backup would not hurt." _He replied.

Connor grunted. _"Right behind you."_

Kaldur quickly made his way to wherever both had headed. "_As for the rest of you, continue as planned. Don't let anyone exit the building."_

Once the mental link was cut Wally sighed to himself. "_Now what? This would be so much easier with Robin around."_

* * *

><p>Danny attempted to keep equal pace with the guy as he pushed her along.<p>

"You're quiet." He commented. "Not that I'm complaining."

"How?" She suddenly asked, taking him by surprise.

He didn't reply.

"How?" She asked again. "How did you…"

"Know?" He finished for her. "I'm not exactly stupid."

The girl scowled but instead asked another question. "Who are you, _what_ are you?"

He smirked. "I think we both know the answer to that."

They walked up a set of stairs, he didn't stop until they were on the rooftop.

"What are we doing here?" She demanded.

"Why don't you think about it long and hard?" He replied. "I'm sure the answers will come to you eventually."

"I don't know who you are but if you don't stay the hell away from me you'll regret it, I promise." She growled through clenched teeth.

"That's a big promise, will you come through with it?" He leaned in, whispering into her ear. "After all; you still have so much to learn, angel."

* * *

><p><strong>If you think this chapter's strange please raise your hands! *everyone raises hands* Oh well ok, then my job is done! XD<strong>

**Lol jk, but seriously are any of you confused? If you are don't be afraid to ask, little piece of info though... don't look into her eyes! XO You'll see what I mean...**

**And do any of you think I'm giving Danny too much screen time? Well if you do I've found a way to fix that! And if you like her and don't mind the screen time she gets, don't worry she's still going to be there!**

**Please review and help me improve my writing, I hope to one day actually publish something good! :D**

**Oh and one more thing; if you have any questions, have some suggestions for the story or just feel like talking PM or review me! I'm always on my computer, and I have no life... ;D**

**Till next time people **

**~Scarlett Mist**


	6. Meeting?

**I never thought I'd be so bored, but I am! XO**

**angelrider13- You'll know in time, my friend ;)**

**Jade Riddle 19- I'll explain who he is too everyone once the story progresses... he's actually going to be kind of important... **

**Wolfy- I hope there is romance, I can't write it at all :( Hope you like it!**

**Half-Angel-Writer- Like I said, if you need any help I'm here!**

**Lady Parabellum- I hope so too, thank you!**

**godismetons- I already told you this...**

**iSniffMarkers- I KNOW JAKE IS PRETTY DON'T RUB IT IN! XO**

**FudoTwin17- Get better soon! (And I usually don't pray but I will for you :) **

** I don't own Young Justice, go read some story now!**

* * *

><p>Rachelle pulled at her restraints aimlessly. She could have easily escaped the bindings, if it weren't for the fact that the Joker was watching her closely.<p>

Yes, she wanted to punch the guy in the face for letting that creep take her best friend. Yes, she hated being tied to a freaking chair. And yes, she cared about her best friend's safety.

But at the same time she also knew that the Joker wasn't stupid and that he'd probably end up figuring out who she was if she did anything wrong. She also knew that someone was coming to rescue her, she just hoped they wouldn't let Danny be kidnapped.

She didn't have to wait long for something to happen because soon enough Harley Quinn was being hurtled through the door, making the Joker stand to see who had done it.

As he saw the two girls in the team outside battling whatever guards were outside Rachelle noticed that they weren't really putting up much of a fight, they were obviously not interested in either girl.

The girl was too busy analyzing the fight outside to notice the small gust of wind at the back of her neck, she gave a light gasp as she was unbound. "Don't make a sound, I'm going to get you out of here."

The girl was tempted to scream out in delight as she realized who it was; Kid Flash or better known to her as Robin's best friend.

Of course all she did was let a small smile creep up on her lips, besides her better judgment.

As the last binding was pulled she turned to the speedster. "What about Joker?" She put on her best timid voice.

"He's kinda distracted right now; here, hop on." Without warning, he lifted her into his arms bridal style and ran them out of the room.

As soon as they were far away from the commotion he stopped and set her down gently. "Do you know how many other men the Joker brought?"

She counted in her head. "He had about ten of them with him at first, but then there were some seven also others that went to go get Danny… oh my god Danny! Where did that jackass take her?" She hissed.

"Look, I don't know where they are but some of my friends are going to get her back. My job is to help you get out of here safely." He comforted.

"I…" She was speechless, never in her life had Wally ever needed to comfort her and now that he was… she realized that she wanted him to be there for her. "Thank you."

He gave her a smile. "No problem, now let's get you out of here." He was about to lift her up again but she stopped him.

"Would you mind if I walked? Unless, it'd be easier to carry me of course." She rushed through the question.

"Well that depends on how fast you want to get out of here." He replied.

Rachelle noticed how calm and collected he looked, nothing compared to how hyper he usually way. Even though she liked his active side she couldn't deny how much more she liked this caring side of his. She felt her cheeks burn up as she pushed those thoughts away. "Get me out of here fast, please." She whispered.

He nodded, lifting her up into his arms once again. "Remember, don't let go."

"No worries." Rachelle held onto his arms as he ran them out of the building.

Once they were out he let her down, as soon as she was let go she was embraced in a hug. "Bruce?"

"Rachelle, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Bruce. I'm fine or I will be fine when Danny's safe." She replied.

"They're going to get her out, okay?" Her guardian reassured.

She turned to see the speedster still standing there, his thoughts obviously somewhere else.

He gave the girl a sympathetic look. "I need to get back."

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah go."

He nodded and took off. "Bruce, they wanted… they wanted Robin's identity." She whispered as she noticed that everyone was doing something else.

"Did you tell them anything?" He asked.

"No, neither of us told them anything." She quickly spoke. "But how did they know it would be us?"

"It looks like Joker's smarter than we thought." Was his only response.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity; Rachelle sat in the back of an ambulance, they had wanted to make sure she didn't have any injuries, the speedster had returned.<p>

She immediately jumped out much to her guardian's protest and went to meet him, she stopped in front of him once he saw her approaching.

The determined look in his eyes mixed with some sadness felt the girl feel slightly nervous, even though she didn't know of what. "Kid Flash, where is Danny?" She asked worriedly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, but we didn't find her… by the time we got all of the criminals rounded up and went to search for them it was too late. They got away, Daniel's been kidnapped."

Rachelle gasped. "What? No… this can't be. Do you know what happens when a girl like Danny gets kidnapped? She dies, she opens her big mouth and dies!"

Kaldur stepped forward. "We will contact the League and make sure we do anything possible to find her, they will not get far."

"Why did they want her, besides the obvious?" Kid Flash asked. "Do you know?"

"I… I don't." She sighed, figuring she might as well help them out as much as she could while still keeping her identity a secret. "T-they said they wanted the… the identity of Robin, which makes no sense. How would Danny know something like that?" She asked, faking her confusion.

Their eyes widened. "If they think that she knows his identity…" Megan trailed off

"Then she's in more danger than we thought." Kaldur finished.

_And it'll be my entire fault. _Rachelle realized in sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was it? I hope it didn't suck!<strong>

**Please tell me what you think, I'm pretty nervous about this chapter as it is!**


	7. Double Confinement

**Okay, so I'm ignoring all my other stories for this one... I can't help it! :O**

**After this, I'll try to write for my other stories... maybe...**

**godismetons- I know! :D**

**Wolfy- I know but I'm saving that for when he's... Wally, not KF ;)**

**angelrider13- I agree with you! :O**

**Jade Riddle 19- :)**

**I don't own Young Justice!**

* * *

><p>"I already told you, I don't know anything!" Rachelle hissed in anger.<p>

"Calm down, Rachelle. They're just asking you questions." Bruce tried to comfort her.

"Well, why don't they actually try doing something productive instead like looking for Danny? She could be in horrible danger and you're here questioning me!" She hissed at the police officers standing before her.

"Just a one more question, why did the Joker take you two?"

"I don't know, ask the fucking asshole! Maybe while you're at it he'll tell you where they took my best friend!" She snapped.

"I think I should just take her home." Bruce sighed. "She's probably really stressed, Danielle is her best friend after all."

James Gordon nodded. "Of course, well call if we need anything."

Bruce nodded in appreciation before taking Rachelle by the shoulders and leading her out.

As soon as they were out of the precinct and inside their car Bruce spoke up. "They were just trying to help."

"Help? If they want to help well then they can make sure Joker stays in Arkham, for good." She growled.

"What's really bothering you?" He asked the girl.

She sighed. "That obvious, huh?"

"To the world's greatest detective, yes."

Running a hand through her short black hair she closed her eyes. "Danny, out there somewhere Bruce. And if they took her it's because they think she knows something about Robin. I can't _do anything _about it because it could risk my identity."

He nodded. "Directly, no it's too dangerous. But all you can do now is stay safe, I know it's what she'd want from you."

"Stay safe?" She snorted. "Yeah, in Gotham? That's going to be a breeze."

He gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Then you're not going to stay in Gotham, we'll take you somewhere you can be safe."

"Why does this sound like the beginning of a bad love story…" She muttered under-breath.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing."

~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!`

"Stop squirming!" A voice yelled as he walked through a hallway carrying the less that cooperative girl.

A muffled yell was heard, probably screaming a lengthy sentence that was full of profanity. The bound girl tried kicking the guy, successfully causing him to let her drop on one knee.

Before he could warn her not too she too ran as fast as she could, she didn't get far though.

She was grabbed from around the waist and dragged over his shoulder, her hands once again using as much force as she could to make him let go.

Using the fact that her hands were near her mouth she brought them up to remove the tape from her mouth. "You asshole, let me go. You have no right to do this, let me go!"

He stopped in his tracks, making Danny turn around. Once she noticed the door her panic grew even more as she saw the metal door connected to the wall. "_Let me go!" _She screamed.

Ignoring her screams, he opened the door and walked into the practically empty room. The room had no windows whatsoever so it was practically impossible to see, the only thing Danny could make out was the bed twin beds standing in the farthest corner of the room.

To her it reminded her of a prison cell.

Setting her down on her feet in front of her removed the tape off her hands, leaving the girl too stand there before him in shock.

"Someone will be here to see you in a little bit. Do everything they say, and whatever you don't try to lie to them because they'll know." He ordered softly. "I'll come to check on you once in a while to see how you're doing."

"Why are you doing this?" Danny whispered. "I don't want to be here, what happened to Rachelle?"

"She got out, safely." He reassured. "We don't have any business with her, despite what you believe."

"So, the whole Robin thing…" She began.

"It was just a cover up to get you away." He stated. "Even though I don't doubt that you know something."

"W-why me?" She asked. "I thought I was done."

"You were, until something or more precisely someone changed, they changed everything about us." He explained, walking to another wall. "There's a bathroom in here."

He placed a hand on the wall and it slid back, revealing a dark room. Danny placed her arms over her chest as she curiously looked around. "Why two beds?"

He looked at her with an 'are you serious?' expression.

"Why?" She asked again.

"All rooms have them, sometimes you bunk with someone." He replied. "I should get going."

He was about to walk out of the door when she stopped him with her words. "I don't know why, but you look so familiar… I've met you before, what's your name?"

He didn't turn around. "Just call me, Jay."

~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~!

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Wally asked for the tenth time since they'd been sent back to the cave by Batman.

"Waiting." Artemis replied in a bored tone, all of them sitting in the rec room doing nothing.

"No duh." He replied. "I meant for what?"

"Ask Batman." She responded again.

He rolled his eyes. "What a brilliant idea, except for the fact that he isn't here!"

"Who isn't here?" A girl's voice asked, bringing them to realize that they had company.

"I'm pretty sure you're all familiar with who this is." The Dark Knight spoke, bringing their attention from Rachelle to him.

"Yeah." Artemis replied. "What's she doing here?"

"I'd like to know the same thing, Batman?" She asked, looking up at the man.

"Danielle is still missing, and while she's the League's responsibility we can't leave Rachelle unprotected. Meaning it's your job to guard her, I trust you can do that." He answered them all.

Everyone was speechless. "Um… yeah, we can do that." Wally answered. "H-how about we show you around?" He asked.

The girl smiled, making him slightly blush underneath the cowl. "I'd like that."

"One more thing, Rachelle your guardian agreed that it would be best if you didn't go anywhere without someone accompanying you." Batman ordered.

"Fine." She pouted before smiling again. "But I can leave _with _someone, right?"

"For the most part, yes." He replied.

"Great, that's all I needed to know!" She walked over to the teens. "So, where to first?"

Wally shrugged. "How 'bout we give you a tour of the sleeping quarters first and get you situated?"

She nodded, the teens leaving everyone Kaldur and Artemis behind with Batman. Kaldur approached the man. "How long must she stay?" He asked.

"Until we think it's safe or when find Danielle." He responded, he looked at Kaldur's expression of sorrow. "Her kidnapping was not your fault."

"I know that, Batman. But I still feel as if there is something more we could have done." He replied, sighing.

"Just make sure you keep Rachelle safe, she's a danger to herself when she can't think clearly. Don't let her try to go out searching on her own, because she'll try." He ordered.

"We will try our best in keeping her safe." Kaldur reassured.

"Yeah, but how long until we slip up and she does something stupid?" Artemis asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Oh and I wanted to tell you all something before I forget... oh, yeah! **

**I got a Facebook page, another Facebook page and a Twitter!**

**Young Justice fanfiction- At Facebook... just copy this and take out the spaces... Facebook . com /pages/Young-Justice-Fanfiction/279421728736400**

**Scarlett Mist- facebook . com /pages/Scarlett-Mist/278470868838692**

**And YJFanfiction- twitter . com /#!/YJFanFiction**

**It's too help people know when I plan on updating and if I don't update I can give you my excuses! And if you have a story you'd like people to hear about just tell me or post it up on the first Facebook page, it's made for recommending fics. That is why I made it! :D**


	8. Trust or Death

**Sorry it took so long, I got sick :(**

**angelrider13- I answered this... I think...**

**HazNothin2Do- Thank you! :)**

**Half-Angle-Writer- You probably guess right, though I think Megan would be second... she is a mind reader...**

**Lady Parabellum- I answered this one too, right?**

**FudoTwin17- :)**

**Wolfy- I'm jealous, I still haven't been able to see it! :(**

**DayDreaming0f y0u- Complicated questions are... complicated. Hopefully all will be revealed in time...**

**I don't own Young Justice!**

**One more thing; I love music and love sharing it with others so every chapter will have a song of the day (SotD)!**

**SotD: This Song Saved My Life by Simple Plan, go listen to it I love it! And if you find the Damian/Dick video good for you, promise you won't cry! **

* * *

><p>"So this is my room, and that's Robin's room, next to his is Superboy's room and then Kaldur's is at the very end… there's a swimming pool in there, in case you were wondering. And over there is little miss perfect-"<p>

Rachelle looked at the speedster in amusement. "Little miss perfect?"

"Artemis." Megan corrected before pointing to another door. "And my room's right over here. You can take the one beside it, it's not used."

Rachelle nodded. "Right… because I'm going to be staying here… while Danny's who know where… I'm really hating Batman right now."

"He just wants to keep you safe." Megan comforted.

Rachelle crossed her arms. "Well what he wants and what I want are two completely different things." Her eyes widened. "Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Danny now."

"You two must be pretty close." Wally commented.

"She's like my sister." Rachelle explained. "We look out for each-other as best we can."

"I thought your families are supposed to be rivals." Superboy spoke up.

Rachelle gave out a laugh. "Yeah, we actually used to hate each-other. It was kinda stupid."

She looked around, realizing that they'd walked back to where they started.

"So what's the story?" Wally asked.

"Huh?" She asked, turning to face him.

"How'd you two become close friends?" He clarified.

They young girl blushed. "Oh that, well it's kind of embarrassing but if you really want to know…" She jumped over the couch and sat down. "It's a really long story."

"Okay." He responded, coming over to sit beside her while everyone else sat around her.

Rachelle smiled. "Well there's about a million way I could describe it but it's safe to say that this all started with a jar of honey and a hairbrush…"

* * *

><p>The girl laid on the bed, her stomach lying flat on the surface as she waited in boredom for something to happen.<p>

Finally, after what seemed like hours to her, she heard the door's lock click open and she jumped up to see who it was.

As soon as she saw them her body went on high alert and she stiffened; two scientists.

A woman with blonde hair tied in a ponytail motioned for the girl to follow. "Come with us." Reluctantly she walked forward, behind whoever the people were. "You must have many questions, feel free to ask anything you'd like."

"Okay, who are you?" She asked.

The woman kept her eyes on the clipboard as she answered. "I'm Dr. Emma Morris, I'll be in charge of anything related to your research. This is Dr. Bridget Powell, my assistant."

She flinched. "When you say my research you mean…"

The woman looked down at her. "You are Danielle Corinne, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." She responded.

"Then you know exactly what I'm talking about." The woman looked back at the clipboard. "Now first thing's first, we have to give you the basics."

"Basics?"

"Simple instructions; you don't talk without being asked too, you don't act without being told to and you don't leave without being ordered to."

Danny crossed her arms. "You really expect me to follow that?"

"We expect you to do what's smart." The woman replied.

"Look, Dr. Morris, you're talking to a girl who lives in the worst city possible. Why would I listen to some… scientist like you?"

The woman sighed. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to resort to this… take her." She ordered, just as a couple of armed guards came up behind her.

"What the…" Danny's arms were placed behind her back as hands were restrained with metal binds. "Let me go!"

"You know where she needs to go." Dr. Morris told them, leaving with her assistant.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Danny growled as she was taken away.

"I warned you." Jay spoke.

"Yeah, but why the hell would I listen to you?" She snapped as they pushed her into another hallway.

"You should have listened to me." He responded. "Before you got yourself in trouble."

That shut her up as they continued to walk, they soon reached a door. As soon as she was pushed in her panic grew greatly.

She hated doctors, she hated needles and she hated the smells of chemicals.

This room had it all.

One of them men grabbed her by the arm, pushing her over to a medical table. She struggled to no avail as her bonds were removed and she was instead completely strapped onto the table, she pulled at the straps on her legs as she watched a guy in a lab coat approach her.

"Just relax." He instructed, a syringe in hand.

She was in full blown panic as the needle was inserted into her arm.

Soon enough she was slipping into unconsciousness, darkness completely overtaking her.

* * *

><p>"… after that the Principal banned us from the auditorium." Rachelle finished.<p>

Wally stared open mouthed in shock. "I need to save that for future reference."

"Don't even think about it, Baywatch." Artemis warned.

"We're lucky they didn't expel us, but our families had to pay a fortune for all the repairs." Rachelle commented.

"How'd you get everyone to help?" Connor asked.

Rachelle shrugged. "The freshmen were willing to help me considering who I am and I agreed to do some of the others' homework. Danny's just persuasive; I guess you can call it that."

"Who won?" Megan asked.

Rachelle grinned. "Oh, Danny did, by a longshot. But she's taught me a couple of things since we met."

"I thought she was supposed to be one of those stuck up kids we always hear about on the news." Wally commented. "No offence."

Rachelle smiled at him. "None taken, but no Danny's nothing like that. She's the most crazy, immature and fun loving teenage girl I've ever met. You should see how she is with the freaks."

"The freaks?" Megan asked.

Rachelle coughed. "I meant Jason and Josh, our brothers. It's just what she nicknamed them."

"You two really are close." Kaldur noticed.

"Are you kidding me? I know everything about her." Rachelle responded. "We promised we'd always tell each-other everything. I know that she's terrified of hospitals, that she hates cats and will always pick dogs over them, that she's terrified of closed spaces, that she can beat any normal person in a eating competition, and has multiple times, that she can be smart when she has to, her favorite class is choir, that her parents traveled a lot when she was little so she picked up on a bunch of different languages, I know she and her brother were once kidnapped for a long time and that's why they're so close, that she doesn't like to show her wrists because of all of the scars, that she's tried to commit suicide eight times."

"That's a lot to know about her." Wally commented.

Rachelle nodded sadly. "That's just the basics, I also know that she hates too much change and though she doesn't like to admit it she would never intentionally hurt a person."

"If she's really afraid of most of what you said then she could be in very horrible trouble right now." Artemis whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So I gave you some info on Danny, but I have some extra info on her. Look out for clues as to what's going on, she was kidnapped for a reason!<strong>

- **In case you haven't noticed she's a bit impulsive, never thinking anything fully through.**

**- She had shoulder length dark brown (almost black) hair, her eyes are hazel and she's Hispanic.**

**- Yes she does know Spanish and she will cuss you out in Spanish if she's really pissed, it's her first language.**

**- She and her brother were kidnapped as children, before her parents were ever rich and that will come up later on...**

**- Yes, she's tried to commit suicide eight times. This was before she befriended Rachelle, she hasn't tried to since. Because of this she never wears short sleeves, her arms and wrists always have to be covered according to her.**

**- Her parents are getting divorced, enough said...**

**- She doesn't like to talk about her feelings, she'd rather die.**

**- She is a thrill seeker, this is one of the only things she has in common with Jason (yes Todd); they both love to do any crazy thing just for the adrenaline rush, often skipping school and going cliff diving, bungee jumping, sky diving, etc. Josh, her brother, is also like her in this department. **

**- Not only does she love the thrill, she also loves the wind.**

**- She always wears a chain necklace with two silver wings, one belongs to her brother and the other is hers. She's had is since they were children and always has it with her somewhere.**

**- She loves feeling the wind against her hair, it comforts her.**

**- She eats; a lot, but not as exaggerated as Wally. She can control her hunger...**

**- Choir; she loves music, it keeps her sane. If she hears a song she loves she'll randomly start singing or dancing.**

**And I believe that is it!**

**Now please review and tell me what you think, of the story and the song!**


	9. Get To Know You

**First thing's first, I am not updating until I officially get off school for winter… three more days.**

**Secondly, I am so lazy! I've had this chapter done for a while I just never got around to typing it out and taking the info from my journal… lazy!**

**LadyParabellum- I can't wait until the team starts to realize something's up! XP**

**HazNothin2Do- Thanks!**

**Jade Riddle 19- Thank you, for everything. You review for most of my stories and I am very thankful!**

**Wolfy- Lol Nikita, very awesome show… I get my fight scene inspiration from that show!**

**DayDreaming0f y0u- And I was hoping nobody would notice… you are totally right by the way, the only reason I gave so much info is because I'm planning on keeping Danny as a minor character for a while as the team gets accustomed to Rachelle and you need to know how she acts **_**before **_**the kidnapping… and the KFxRobin will come soon too, maybe in a couple of chapters…**

**FudoTwin17- I had a puppy on my arms when I wrote this. :P**

**MakiZanaX13- Yes Jason will make an appearance later but he'll be older because I love protective older brother Jason for some reason… maybe it's just me… :3**

**ShoshonaTheRose- I'm not at liberty to answer most of those questions but I am planning on that gym thing happening later on in the chapter, when they're trying to figure out why she's so familiar… **

**I don't own Young Justice!**

**SotD: Pieces by Red, if you're ever reading a depressing fic and you want to cry this is the song to listen to… I love it.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Authorities are working on discovering the location of fourteen year old Danielle Corinne after she disappeared from yesterday's hostage situation at Gotham Academy. We have confirmation that the Justice League is actively involved in the case. Her family released a statement on the matter, begging for whoever took their child to surrender and return her safely." <em>The TV sounded in the mountain's rec room as Rachelle watched it in sadness. _"In other news Rachelle Grayson's whereabouts are still unknown but it has been rumored that she was taken to a secure locations for precaution. Her guardian, Bruce Wayne, is to give a speech later on today; more on that later…"_

The TV was shut off as the speedster approached. "They'd say anything for a good story." He looked at her face noticing the sad look that her eyes held. "Don't worry, they'll find her."

"Yes but after how long?" She asked. "How much will she have to go through before she's finally found?"

"I… don't know." He admitted.

Rachelle looked away. "It's my fault, if I hadn't…" _Become Robin._

"If you hadn't, what?" He asked.

She sighed. "If I hadn't gotten caught she would have been safe."

He sat down beside her. "You can't honestly blame yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, my mind tells me not to blame myself. That she'd probably smack me right now if she knew I was feeling pity for her… but I just can't stop feeling guilty!" She exclaimed.

Wally looked around. "How about we distract your mind for a bit?"

She looked at him curiously. "How?"

He flashed a smile. "You cook?"

She watched his face for any hope that he was joking. Once she noticed he wasn't, she snorted. "No, trust me. You don't want me ten feet near the kitchen."

"Then I'll teach you." He replied, getting up.

He offered her a hand and she happily took it. "What first, sensei?" She jokingly asked.

He smirked. "That's up to you, young grasshopper. What'd you like for breakfast?"

She crossed her arms. "Food."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Ha ha I meant what kind?"

She smirked. "Can your complex mind find a way to make waffles?"

Waffles it is." He responded, running over to the kitchen.

Rachelle crossed her arms but followed him anyways. "You won't burn down the mountain, right Kid Flash?"

He was now carrying a bag of flower over to the counter. "That was one time, and just call me Wally."

She jumped on the counter. "Okay, how can I help, Wally?"

"Give me the ingredients; baking powder, sugar, salt, eggs butter…" He trailed off, thinking.

She brought the things over to him. "Check, check, check, check and check."

* * *

><p>Danny opened her eyes and turned to her left, she was in another room. It was completely expected of her captors to keep her locked up.<p>

The only problem she found with this was the fact that once again she was bound to a freaking medical table and she wasn't alone.

There was someone else lying beside her in the next table, she didn't know who or why they were there… the person hadn't spoken in there time together and she didn't know if she wanted to know who it was so she stayed quiet.

It wasn't her wish to make an enemy in this place just yet, after all she had a feeling she'd be staying there for a while.

"You're not like the others." A voice suddenly spoke up, interrupting her thoughts. The voice sounded frightened but determined, confused but focused… it was hard to explain in Danny's mind.

"Who are you?" She gently asked.

"They said you'd be tougher to break than the others, even me. I know you haven't lived her all your life and I can't understand how you can resist them." The voice seemed to be ignoring her, and Danny thought that it sounded young… a small child, a girl by the high pitch of the voice.

"What's your name?" She tried again.

"I'm Project Archangel #524." She responded. "Better known as Dove, and you're Danny."

"I am." She responded, thinking to herself. "… do you know why I'm here?"

"July 2001; five children were kidnapped, two from a small village located in Mexico, they were both held against their will for more than eight months. They were put through challenging experiments and undertook unimaginable analysis. Only those two survived, the kidnappers eventually let them go… but not before cloning the oldest, he was made to be able to survive just like them. Except he wasn't a complete clone, he had other DNA in him… the other's was never revealed. Now ten years later the same research has been brought up and they plan on completing the original plans." She sounded like she was speaking from memory, the words embedded in her brain. "What I don't understand is, why was it you five in the first place?"

Danny sighed. "It's complicated."

Dove spoke again. "I've been ordered to be your official guide, I'm supposed to show you around." Soon the teen felt small hands removing her binds.

Once she was free she slowly stood to look at whoever Dove was supposed to be.

Her eyes set on the girl, widening in response.

"Who are you?"

Dove gave her a sad smile. "I'm you… or at least a younger version."

* * *

><p>Rachelle stifled a giggle as she sat on the floor, covered in what was supposed to be breakfast.<p>

Wally sat next to her, laughing freely.

She looked over to him, noticing the boy's face was caked in flour. She smiled as she noticed how his bright eyes stood against all the colorless powder, beautiful.

"How are we going to explain this to Tornado?" He asked.

Rachelle giggled, running a hand through his hair and removing the egg that remained. "I don't know, the food attacked us?"

"And the speedster one." Wally claimed.

"Speak for yourself." She replied, throwing the egg shell at him.

"What happened?" Someone asked.

Both heads turned to the archer… no the _other _archer!

"The food attacked us?" Wally offered.

Rachelle cackled, going over to hug her friend. "Roy, you missed all the fun!"

He was in his civvies, much to their surprise. A red t-shirt that made girls everywhere stop and stare at his sexy abs… back to the point! He also had on a pair of faded jeans and worker boots.

"You two know each-other?" Wally asked, surprised.

"Of course." Rachelle replied, grinning. "I met him a while back at one of Bruce's charity events."

"And it looks like I've missed so much." He looked around and grunted.

Wally shrugged. "We'll clean up."

"And since you're here you've gotta help!" Rachelle declared, spreading her arms to be more dramatic.

The archer crossed his arms. "No thanks."

"Fine." She pouted, using her secret weapon; the puppy dog eyes. "I guess we'll just have to clean this up all on our own."

He glared at her. "You are evil."

Rachelle smirked in satisfaction, handing him a broom. "I try."

They all set to work as soon as possible, Rachelle only stopping to lose any food from her PJs.

"Everyone's still asleep for some reason." Wally commented. "Didn't they hear us?"

Rachelle shrugged. "Go get us some bags for the trash."

He nodded, walking away slowly but making sure to keep an eye on both teens. (Wally's jealous!)

Roy looked at her. "They don't know yet."

She sighed. "No, I can't tell them now."

He crossed his arms. "Don't want until it's too late."

"I won't." She assured. "We just have to find Danny first."

"Any leads?" He asked, leaning against a wall.

"No." She let out a huge breath. "They left no real evidence back at the academy and the league knows nothing more. It's like she's vanished…"

"You think she's gone for good?" He asked carefully.

Rachelle frowned. "I pray to God she's not."

* * *

><p><strong>So… what do you think? Yay or Nay? Mal ou Bons? Si o No? Am I getting annoying?<strong>

**Review! **

**And if you have a story that you'd like for people to read and like go to my story "The Team's Review" to have the team (and myself) give opinions on your story! It's also my lame attempt at humor that fails. :P**

**Bye!... wait, you're clicking that button down there, right? **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! **


	10. Who's they?

**Okay so I wasn't planning on updating today, but I'm home alone with my little brother and have nothing better to do considering my mom and older sister are at work so… UPDATE TIME!**

**DayDreaming0f y0u- Lol yeah she's gonna change change but it's for the better!... I think… yeah…**

**Wolfy- Yeah I'd agree… but letting Roy know and not Wally is way better for the plot and under the circumstances that he found out I think it counts as okay… maybe… probably…**

**Penny Tortoiseshell- Thanks Penny!**

**Jade Riddle 19- Yay! X3**

**LadyParabellum- LOL YEP! That would have been strange… and I think that's what everyone's wondering, any guesses? I've been giving clues, you just have to find them! ;D**

**MakiZanaX13- Yeah, everyone expected Wally to know her but come on! Roy's "guardian" is rich and so it Rachelle's, it makes sense!**

**FudoTwin17- I hope you are happy!**

**godismetons- LOL THANKS :D :D :D :D :D**

**Be warned everyone that at least has a basic understanding of the Spanish language… so does Danny; so Rated T for a reason! Major Spanish cussing in the first section or so… you've been warned!**

**I don't own almost anything!**

* * *

><p>Danny stood in shock. "Okay… is this room under surveillance?"<p>

Dove nodded. "Yeah, they always have us watched."

The older girl nodded, turning around before letting out a string of words no one else should be able to hear or understand… but both girls understood them perfectly.

Dove was forced to hold back her giggles. "You took that better than I thought."

Danny held up her hand. "I wasn't done yet; _hijos de su puta madre cuando salga de aqui voy a quemarlos vivos!" _She sighed. "I think I'm done now…"

The younger girl grinned, grabbing Danny's hand. "Good, because I need to show you around."

* * *

><p>Rachelle sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, the warm water falling down on her body as she tried to clear her head.<p>

Showers always helped her think and relax, that was what she needed right now.

She thought about Danny, how she must be feeling right now. The girl could smart and incredibly stupid, she didn't think before she acted and her thoughts were always scattered… but she had a good heart. Danny was there for her whenever she needed some comforting or when she just wanted to talk. She knew her secrets and she happily kept them… most of the time. Yeah, Roy knew but no one else really knew that he knew. Danny had helped in that discovery.

It was a charity event, the rich kids were being auctioned off for dates. Rachelle didn't want to be a part of it, she found the thought annoying. But Danny was older than her and she'd been all for it… and Rachelle had enjoyed every second of it. Danny had gotten set up by someone (*cough*Rachelle*cough*) to have her date be the archer. Of course Rae had been spying, she'd had a slow week and it was beautiful blackmail. The night's events were sort of unexpected…

_(Flashback!)_

_Danny sat facing the redhead, a scowl on her face. "She set this up!"_

_Roy crossed his arms and leaned back on his seat. "Who?" Making Rachelle giggle as she hid in the air-vents, oblivion worked wonders._

_Danny turned her head to the side, Rachelle didn't know it but she'd been heard by the girl. "Rachelle, she knew we were both going to be auctioned off and she set it up!" _

_Roy looked unconvinced. "Only someone with great resources could have planned this, there's no way."_

_The girl crossed her arms and let out a long breath, growing tired of the archer's attitude. Her breath was visible by the three of them and it was enough to let Rachelle know that the room was growing colder..._

_That was when the place was blasted with ice from the outside, the windows no longer crystal clear._

_By now everyone was up, and Rachelle was out of the vents. Panic was obvious and not unexpected. The only people who appeared calm were them three._

_Danny looked up, meeting Rachelle's eyes. She then grabbed Roy's hand and rushed to the back room._

"_What the…" By now the three of them were in there and Danny had her hand on the back door._

"_Out now. Both of you." She ordered._

"_What about you?" Roy asked her._

_She smirked. "I'm not a hero but you are. I'm staying here."_

_Rachelle nodded. "Come on, I bet it's Freeze."_

_Roy turned to her. "And you?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Oblivion, it works wonders, doesn't it Danny?"_

_Danny grinned, holding the door open for them. "Sure does Robin, now both of you get out there!"_

_Roy stared in shock. "Robin?" _

_The younger girl cackled and smirked while Danny turned to him. "Dude, you're smokin' hot but you're not very bright."_

_(No More Flashback!)_

Rachelle was startled out of her thoughts as the computer announced two new visitors, both registered as unknown.

Curiosity got the better of her and she quickly finished her shower and changed into some shorts and a blue tank top to match her eyes (such a girl…)

As she neared the rec room she heard two voices she would recognize anywhere mixed in between the team's.

She entered quietly, no one really noticed her until she spoke up. "What are you two doing there?"

"Coming to see my little sis, of course." Her older brother, Jason, responded.

The guy next to him with dark brown hair and hazel eyes frowned. "I didn't have much of a choice."

Jason put an arm around him. "Lighten up, Josh. You're less fun than Danny at the moment."

Josh pushed him arm away and crossed his arms. "Where's the bat? He's the one who called for me in the first place."

"Right here." The Dark Knight's voice responded, coming into the light with Black Canary at his side.

"So Bats, what do you need him?" Jason asked, acting uninterested.

"Is it about Danny?" Rachelle asked, making Josh flinch in response.

"I already told everyone I don't know anything!" He exclaimed.

"She wasn't taken for the money, no ransom call was made." Batman announced to him. "There's another reason and we were hoping you would know who did it."

Josh's face paled as realization struck him. "A-another reason? Like what?"

"We don't know." Dinah responded. "We have no other clues to say why exactly but whoever did it made sure not to leave a trail behind them."

"So it _wasn't _Joker?" Jason asked.

"No, Joker's too crazy to do something like this… no one was hurt." Rachelle bit her lip. "Who would do this?"

"There were hundreds of other kids; all like Danny, some maybe more important… but they only took her." Canary explained.

Josh groaned, putting his head on his hands. "No no no no no no, _NO!"_

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"Besides the obvious." Artemis added.

"They took her, _they _took her… Danny, oh god Danny! She must be terrified, I mean last time this happened she was five!" He muttered. "I can' t believe it, not again…"

Rachelle put a hand on his shoulder. "Who took her?"

He sighed. "The same people who took us when we were kids, it's a second branch like Cadmus; Project Archangel."

"What?" Superboy growled.

"They do experiments on people, mostly kids. They're the reason Danny is the way she is, they're the reason she's done what she's done… and they have her again."

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Do I totally take full advantage of my bilingual skills? Yes, yes I do. Am I bilingual? Yes, yes I am. Spanish is and will always be my first language!<strong>

**It was a fun chapter to write but I want to get down to the action now! So should I reveal what Project Archangel is really about or should I leave you all hanging for a little while longer?**

**And FYI yes Danny did call Roy "smokin' hot" she might have at some point been attracted to the archer and he's only like two years older than her, besides it's my story and my mind decided that's what it wanted but they won't be a thing or anything. :P**

**And now some things that I think should be addressed:**

**I made my own original story on FictionPress, it's called Love is Deception and I would love if you could go check it out and review, please!**

**Presents; who got them and who didn't? I just wanna know!**

**Does Danny seem a bit Mary-Sue-ish? I need to know please!**

**Did I do Jason okay? I think my interpretation of him sucked big time -_-**

**Are you going to go read my Original story? My username is ScarlettMist, I really need some feedback on it! Here's the summary:**

_**Welcome to Livewood Academy for talented students. It's a normal private school for scholarship kids... or so you think. Whitney "Whit" Akins is a girl whose parents died when she was a kid, now she's being trained as a young assassin for the government; a branch the government doesn't even know about. Bannersman Academy; the rival academy that is just as secretive. Whitney's had some bad experiences with their students; so when Blake Rhodes, jackass extreme, gets a new best friend she can't stand but hate him too... until she realizes that Sage Nolan is more than meets the eye.**_

**I might at some point do a crossover with YJ and it; "student exchange program." Let's see Dick endure Bannersman and Artemis survive Livewood while Whitney and Sage suffer Gotham Academy… I can see the possibilities! **

**LOL anyways! What type of music do you like? Favorite songs? Favorite band or artist? I'm open to all kinds of music really! (Music is my life (besides writing))**

**REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**BTW review can be like a present… 'cause I got none, just money :O**

… **but then again I'm fine with money…**

**PLEASE JUST REVIEW!**


	11. Let The Games Begin

**I'm back, yay!**

**Anyways, I've had a boring vacation but the good news is; I go back to school tomorrow!**

**Penny Tortoiseshell- Yay! XD**

**DayDreaming0f y0u- Lol the League needs to get off their lazy butts and save her soon…**

**FudoTwin17- LOL XD**

**Half-Angel-Writer- Technically, she wasn't taken by Cadmus… but yeah, you get the picture!**

**MakiZanaX13- Lol yeah, I wanna put them in but I don't know how! :O**

**LadyParabellum- *covers your mouth* Hush! Let everyone figure it out on their own. But yeah, that's it… I've been reading too much Maximum Ride…**

**Jade Riddle 19- XD**

**I don't own Young Justice… wait for it… wait for it…**

* * *

><p>Lies. Everywhere, everything is a lie. Nothing is real, nothing. They all lie, can't trust. Never trust. Danger, danger everywhere; everything… it's all a lie…<p>

Excruciating pain.

Make it stop! No trust, never trust. DON'T SCREAM! Can't show weakness… fear _is_ weakness, pain is weakness… so much weakness… I can't do this, please help… someone help…

Give up, agree to their demands… no more pain, promised… just give up… just give… give up…

NO, YOU CAN'T!

Can't give up, must remember… trust. Trust is possible, trust her. She's there for you… trust… trust Robin… let her… let her help you…

MAKE IT STOP!

They lie, can't trust them, they're the danger, they're everywhere, nothing they do is real. Don't scream, can't show them weakness… they lie…

So much pain, can't focus anymore… can't… what's happening… I can't…

More pain?

Can't tell… can't hear them… pain gone, no more whispers, nothing is there… just unspoken wrods…

Can't focus anymore, pain? The horrible feeling of energy running up and down the body. Pain… sound… vision, gone…

Can't see, can't… c-can't hear, can't feel the pain…

Have to focus… must… must… focus… must… must… can't. Can't focus…

Nothing left… darkness… lies… whispers… help…

* * *

><p>"Danny!" The words came out of her mouth instantly.<p>

Wally was next to the young girl instantly. "What's wrong?"

She shut her eyes tightly. "You ever get the feeling like something bad's happening?"

Jason immediately went into "brother mode and stood on her other side. "How do you feel?"

She shook her head. "I don't… I don't know."

"Pain, confusion, like someone shot 1000 volts of electricity through you?" Josh offered.

"All of the above." She replied, finally noticing his confused expression. "What about you?"

He sighed. "It seems Danny's going receiving the bad end of Testing & Torture 101."

"What does she have to do with anything?" Wally asked.

Josh ignored him and looked straight at Rachelle. "Should have known something like this would happen."

"Something like what?" M'gann asked.

"Danny… what is she going through?" Rachelle asked.

"Everything she went through as a child and worse… I don't know for sure, it could be anything." He replied.

"How much can she handle?" Kaldur asked, worried.

Josh bit his lip. "It's happened a lot to us before, we learned to handle a lot as children but… she doesn't know how to handle the mental torture as well as the physical."

"So… as long as Danny's okay Rachelle won't feel anything?" Wally asked.

"And as long as Rachelle's fine Danny won't have to worry, it works both ways." He explained.

"Team; I have a mission for you." Batman interrupted.

Jason put an arm around Rachelle. "Aren't you going to call the Bat-brat? We can take Rae here of your shoulders for a couple of hours." That earned him an elbow to the gut. "Ow!"

Batman nodded, sending Rachelle a look. "He's on his way."

With that everyone went to get ready. Wally sent a smile at Rachelle before walking out.

"So sis… new boyfriend? Shame, I didn't want to kill anyone today." Jason spoke up.

She pushed him away in response. "He's not my boyfriend."

He smirked. "Whatever floats your boat…"

She decided to ignore him and instead walk away and get ready.

Walking to 'Robin's' room she decided she was lucky for knowing what stealth was.

* * *

><p>She woke up with a startled gasp, aching all over. The day's previous events getting to her, she was not happy.<p>

"So you're awake." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you want, Morris?" She snapped, clutching her head in pain as the room's lights blinded her.

The woman approached her. "I thought you might want a little Intel from the outside… and the reason why you're here."

That caught the girl's attention. "Why I'm here?"

She woman nodded, looking at the girl sitting on the edge of the medical table. "You, along with everyone here, have a purpose."

Danny chose to look away. "You people are sick."

"No, we're trying to save lives." The woman replied.

"What Intel do you have?" The girl asked, biting back her remarks.

The woman smirked, turning to the door. "Follow me."

Danny complied, carefully testing her balance. Once she was sure she could stand she walked over to the woman and out of the room.

Once they arrived to their destination Danny looked around. The room was normal sized, there was a huge screen directly across from the door and a couple of smaller computers around. "Why are we here?"

The woman motioned to the screen. "Just watch."

Danny nodded, for once seeing what was there. And her breath catching in her throat instantly.

It was them, the team.

Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis.

"W-what is this?" She asked, turning to the woman.

The woman looked at the screen. "This is the reason you are here, a group of superheroes put together for the Justice League's use."

"What do they have to do with me?" She turned back to the screen.

The woman smirked. "Just watch, this feed it live."

Danny kept her eyes glued to the screen, noticing the fact that they were… somewhere… a jungle or something. What were they doing? She had no idea.

And then there they were, fighting to get back Captain Marvel. She realized this must have been their current mission, and that they were going to win. "I still don't get what this has to do with me."

Dr. Morris nodded, walking over to her. "You've known from the moment you got here that there was a reason for you to be back, and that reason is them. Cadmus and Archangels weren't the only research facilities, as I'm well aware you know about. But you are the only one available at the moment."

"Available? What are you…" Her eyes widened in realization. "You want me to kill them."

"That is correct." Morris replied.

"And I thought you people couldn't get any crazier." Danny countered.

Dr. Morris sighed. "Danny, if you don't do it someone else will. We have someone on the inside, but he's not allowed to do anything until we give the order."

"Someone on the inside?" Danny whispered. "That can't be true…"

"Oh but it is. They're not who you think they are."

* * *

><p><strong>OH NOES!<strong>

**Lol you know what, I'm actually going to enjoy this story so much… but you guys are going to hate me, a little piece of info for you; I tend to kill a lot of characters in my stories… just FYI…**

**Now, let's get on to my ranting!**

**Okay, so here's the deal; I've gotten this brilliant story idea that you people who like Danny might enjoy… or not. **

**PLEASE READ BELLOW IT IS IMPORTANT TO ME!**

**Well here it is, I want to make a story were all my characters from different dimensions come into one dimension and try to destroy the Young Justice! Funny thing it, this Danny would never do that. So my plan is to add a bunch of my OCs from all over; like Aria from Untold Secrets, Pixel from Unexpected, Gemma from Tainted Hearts, Olivia and Angelo from Don't Share Secrets, Phoenix from End Game and some other I haven't introduced yet. For example; Ebony from my story idea Walk Away, Fae from We'll Meet Again, and a new OC named Sunny that I'm currently working on (that little psychopath throws Joker into a shark infested pool)!**

**Let me tell you more about this!**

**Well, since some of the characters aren't bad in my stories I have to make it AU (or more AU then already is…)**

**Danny Corinne AKA Crow (Song of The Bird (and hopefully Water Wings))**

**(in her AU dimension)- Danny was kidnapped along with her brother at a young age, they never escaped and her brother was murdered. She is controlled by Project Archangel and got rid of her Young Justice League, The Light controls everything and she works for them now after Project Archangel was destroyed. She never met Dove, Robin or Roy. In this dimension Robin was a guy, and Wally and Arty were a couple. She killed Robin, Wally, M'gann and Artemis; Conner was captured and Kaldur was the mole. (*cough cough*)**

**(in Young Justice dimension)- Danny Corinne is just another student in Gotham Academy, her best friend is Ebony Raine and they're the biggest troublemakers in school. She has a rivalry going on with Richard Grayson that also forms a secret friendship. Her siblings are Josh and Jay (twins) and Dove. (little sister) When AU Danny arrives it is revealed that she is in fact an experiment but was given up on and released back to her family.**

**So, if you like this idea tell me because I think it's awesome… :P**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Testing

**I is back! XD**

**Okay, first of all I just wanted to say that I might have confused you people. The story idea is NOT for this story, it's for a separate story that I plan to write. **

**Second of all… who else had finals to suffer through?**

**Jade Riddle 19- YAY! XD**

**Penny Tortoiseshell- OH YES! MUAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**DayDreaming0f y0u- Sorry, but I won't be completely explaining until Danny gets rescued :P**

**LadyParabellum- The only way we'd be twins would be if you hated Twilight with a passion, other than that it's not possible :P**

**Godismetons- Like I said, no worries. That story idea is not at all for this story, but for a future story I plan to write :)**

**MakiZanaX13 – Lucky, I still have four years to go. And lol that's what I was going for, and I listen to Skillet while writing this so :P**

**FudoTwin17- :D**

**Now, I don't own… go read!**

* * *

><p>"Robin."<p>

_All my fault, I messed up. I should have been more focused, damn it!_

"Robin…"

_I let them slip past me so easily, why couldn't I have just paid attention instead of getting sidetracked?_

"Rachelle!"

Her eyes snap up, finally noticing the blonde woman standing in front of her. "What?"

"Are you okay?" She asks, her eyes full of worry.

The girl quickly nodded. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"It doesn't look like it." The woman replied. "It looks to me like you've been thinking very deeply about something, it's Danny, right?"

The girl nodded, just looking down. "I just don't know what to think."

"From what I hear, she's a tough kid. And we'll find her." Dinah comforted. "I also heard about the mission. I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault though. You just lost your friend, you must be worried about her safety."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Rachelle looked up at her. "It's not that. It's the fact that she's been through this before, the fact that being in there with _them _has made her hurt intentionally herself, the fact that she might do it again if she panics. She doesn't think things through."

Dinah gave her a hug. "Hey, we'll make sure she's fine, okay? Besides, don't you have that connection that Josh was talking about? If she knows you have it and you'll get hurt because of her she won't try anything."

Rachelle nodded, but was once again lost in thought. _Connection… physical connection only? Maybe more… M'gann!_

She looked up at her trainer. "Dinah, do you think there might be a way to reach her? Through my connection I mean. Maybe if M'gann tries to reach her through me?"

The blonde thought about it for a second. "I'm not sure, we'd need some more info on the connection you and Danny hold."

Rachelle nodded. "I don't the boys have left yet." Without another word they both took off to find them as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"Don't slow down!"<p>

"Do you honestly think I would?" Danny snapped at the voice behind the speakers. She was running really fast through what appeared to be a maze, her instincts being her only guide.

She quickened her pace, her objective was simple; get to the finish line and get there in one piece. Easier said than done when there were two giant mutant dogs (wolves or dogs, she hadn't stuck around long enough to find out) on your tail.

She looked back, only to see the giant beasts gaining on her. "Shit, shit, shit!" She yelled, running as fast as she could.

"Come on, you're almost there!" The little girl's voice tried to encourage her from the speakers.

She forced herself to put much more distance between herself and the dogs before making a quick turn, her feet skidding to a stop as she walked all the way to the exit and pressed a giant metal panel that would separate her from the _things._

Danny let herself fall on her butt as she panted heavily, looking at the giant monsters trying to get past the thick glass that separated them from their next meal.

She could see them clearly now, they were only a few feet from her. Not dogs, definitely not dogs. They were wolves, and humongous ones at that. They were not at all normal, even by her standards.

These things were way enhanced, with what she had no idea.

Her body was shaking, obviously overexerted. The girl crawled over to place her back against the wall, trying to control her breathing. They'd given up by now, no longer attacking the impossible glass.

They were just staring at her, obviously taking her as a threat.

One was pure white, his eyes boring holes into her. The other was its complete opposite, black as night.

She turned her head, noticing the odd collars around their necks… inhibitor collars! Danny had heard of them before, they were used on supevillains all the time.

Why were they wearing inhibitor collars?

As if noticing her curiosity, they stopped glaring at her and gave her curious glances. The white one turned his head, noticing her looking at the collar.

"Danny." She turned to see Jay and Dove coming up next to her.

"You okay?" Jay asked, kneeling down next to her.

She struggled to make words, still out of breath. "Just… fine… if you… want to… be mauled… by mutant wolves." Each pause required a large breath of air.

"Here, let me." Jay grabbed her arm carefully, pulling out a syringe with a strange bluish liquid.

Danny pulled her arm way. "No!"

He noticed her panicked look. "Relax, it just helps calm down your breathing and accelerated heart rate. We can't have you awake for the next tests."

"It's pointy and sharp, I don't like sharp and pointy things in my skin." Danny replied in one breath.

Jay rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby, even Dove's taken this before."

The small girl nodded in agreement. "You get used to it, besides it's not all bad. You'll only be under for a couple of hours until the next _next _testing session."

Danny snorted but held out her hand towards him anyways. "So… "next next" session is when and what?"

"Shark tank." They replied simultaneously.

"In about an seven." Jay put in.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" She asked them, wincing slightly as the needle pricked her arm.

"Just imagine what you did here… in a shark tank." Jay explained. "Until then just relax."

"So I have to swim for my life instead?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Basically." Dove answered before grinning wickedly. "I get to watch."

Danny turned her head to look at the girl. "How old are you again?"

"Physically or literally?" She asked.

"Physically; if you please." Danny murmured, her eyes drooping.

"Around seven-ish." Dove told her.

"Could've fooled me." The older girl commented, her eyes growing and heavier until she couldn't keep them open any longer.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this will work?"<p>

"Isn't it a little dangerous?"

"No… I don't know." The young acrobat replied. "Hope it's not."

"Why don't you let Josh try instead?" Jason asked.

"That's not a good idea…" Josh commented.

"And why is that?" Bruce asked, turning to him.

Josh sighed. "Danny and Rachelle practically spend 24/7 together, it'll be more likely to work with you than me."

"But she's your sister." Wally responded. "You've known her far longer."

"Yeah, that's like saying that just because mom raised her they have a loving mother-daughter relationship." Josh commented. "It doesn't happen, not with Danny."

"But she's your _sister._"

"Let's just get this over with." Rachelle interrupted. "The faster we reach Danny the better."

M'gann nodded, standing in front of the girl. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Miss M." She sighed, closing her eyes.

But when she reached Danny all she could see was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, in case you didn't notice I skipped the whole mission 'cause I lazy like that :P But just know that it was a total fail on Robin's part…<strong>

**And I added Wolf into the mix, yes that was Wolf. Considering I needed some more "experiments" and I wasn't going to be using him in that mission considering "Homefront" didn't happen making "Alpha Male" not happen so… here!**

**Lol I am like so bored and hyper, and sick but that's another story for another time. I feel like trolling someone but there's no one to troll! D:**

**So… the story… yeah… it's finally getting somewhere, hopefully somewhere good… or not.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Connected

**Need. SLEEP!**

**Penny Tortoiseshell- Yes poor Danny, but I'm not done torturing her yet…**

**LadyParabellum- Thanks, Josh is my OC and Jason is Jason Todd, AKA the second Robin and the Red Hood… although I wish he was mine…**

**MakiZanaX13- SKILLET FTW! Lol I skipped the mission because… well, you'll see next chapter… MUAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**iSniffMarkers- That Bat-Spoon will be the death of me…**

**godismetons- :D**

**DayDreaming0f y0u- I know, right? I feel the same way and I'm the one writing it! This story will not be like all those other sappy love stories with happy ending and what-not, I can tell you that now… And I will HOPEFULLY have Danny out of that hell hole by chapter 15…**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>The drug, it wasn't just an ordinary sleeping drug.<p>

Danny found that out soon enough.

She couldn't do anything but think, and that meant big trouble for her. Don't think about it, just keep on living, just keep on doing whatever to stay sane.

And this, this felt like she was going crazy… like she was crazy. It was like she was stuck in her own mind, there was no way out.

When she saw both girl standing there she knew something was wrong, they weren't supposed to be there. They weren't supposed to be anywhere near her mind.

Then she understood, that girl –the green one – was a Martian; Martian Manhunter's niece to be exact.

It didn't take her long to realize that the other girl was Rachelle.

They hadn't noticed her yet, the girl standing only a couple of feet from them…

Maybe it was too dark, or maybe they just weren't familiar with the territory… if it even was territory.

"Rae." She whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

Both girls turned to her, following the sound. "Danny?"

The brunette girl nodded. "What… why are you here? You have no right to be here!"

Her best friend faced her. "Danny, tell us where you are."

"Something's not right." Miss Martian commented. "People usually have a busy mind when they're awake."

"What?" Rachelle asked, turning to the Martian girl. "What do you mean?"

"Most people have a lot of things on their mind when they're awake, sometimes when they're asleep… this isn't normal for a person who's up and moving." She motioned towards their dark and foggy surroundings.

"You guys shouldn't even be here, how did you get in my head anyways?" Danny interrupted.

"M'gann helped. Please, tell us where you are." Rachelle responded.

"I don't know. They knocked me out before I could figure it out and now they're not really giving me straight answers." She crossed her arms, looking around. "You really shouldn't be here, if they figure out I'm talking to you things will get bad."

"What have they done to you?" M'gann asked.

"N-nothing." She replied, backing up a bit.

"You're lying, Danny. I could feel you getting hurt." Rachelle stated.

Danny looked up at her sharply. "What do you mean you could feel it?" She snapped, when the other didn't answer she almost yelled. "Rachelle!"

"Josh said it was some kind of connection, something that happens to him too."

Danny looked at her in shock. "No… it's not possible, not again."

"Again? What do you mean?" M'gann asked.

"Nothing… look you guys really should leave, it's not safe." She whispered.

"Not until we figure out where you are."

"I don't know where I am!" Danny snapped. "They had me blindfolded and knocked out!"

"Take a guess then!" Rachelle hissed.

"I don't…" The girl looked up at her friend in shock. "Star City, that was where… where their first location was before… when I was little. Check there."

"Do you know where?"

"No, I don't." She looked around nervously. "You really need to go, _now_."

"But Danny-" The girl gasped as her eyes snapped open.

She found herself back in the cave with the team and mentors, all looking at her and M'gann expectedly.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

Josh looked inpatient. "Did you find her? Do you know where she is?"

M'gann looked at her shocked. "She… she kicked us out."

"She did what?" Black Canary asked.

The martian looked at the woman in confusion. "She… she kicked me out of her mind. It was so unexpected, I couldn't keep the connection up. I'm sorry, Rachelle."

"No, it's okay… at least we got something out of her before she did so. Thank you for trying, M'gann." She whispered. "Star City, look in Star." She told the others.

"Are you sure?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, that's what she told us." M'gann confirmed.

Batman nodded. "Now that we can narrow the search I'll contact Zatara and get to perform a tracking spell. We'll contact you if we have any more information." He gave Rachelle a glance before walking out of the cave, followed by Red Tornado and Black Canary.

"Umm, we should probably be heading back too." Jason spoke up. "Bruce will probably want me back soon, I'll see you later sis." He ruffled the girl's hair, earning a punch to the arm.

"Yeah, mom and dad are probably worried." Josh told her, managing to give her a small smile.

Rachelle nodded. "I'll see you two later then."

Jason smirked, grabbing her from behind and leaning into her ear. "Don't do anything stupid, I'll be watching."

She scoffed. "You sound like a stalker big bro."

"Then a stalker I shall be." He replied, unwrapping his arms from her abdomen. "Just be careful, okay?"

He didn't wait for her reply as he made his way to the zeta beams, the computer announcing his departure.

"I didn't know they were that hot in person." Artemis commented once they were gone.

"Artemis, don't hit on my brother and his friend." Rachelle warned. "It's not a good idea…"

"I'm not hitting on them, I'm just making an observation." Artemis replied, smiling slightly in a teasing manner.

Rachelle saw her expression and smiled. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanna say AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<strong>

**COME ON STUPID BRAIN, DON'T QUIT ON ME NOW!**

**Seriously, it took me more than a week to find out how to end this chapter. My brain doesn't love me anymore :(**

**Review please, and can you guess who will die? Because someone IS going to die… yes, I am that evil. ;D**

**Hopefully my chapters will be longer next time…**

**And now I have to ask of you guys a big favor! Go onto Facebook and search for "Queen Bee (Young Justice)" and "Rocket (Young Justice)" and like the pages, do it for the sake of this story!**


	14. Too Late

**Hi guys! **

**I'm back, and with a wonderully horrid excuse... so here's the deal, I had this chapter like halfway typed up and everything when... my computer died, and that was okay **_**until **_**my **_**charger for the laptop BROKE!**_

**So not only do I no longer have my laptop, but my chapter is no longer with us :(**

**Now I'm using this crappy old computer that I've has since forever and only has WordPad D:**

**But thank God for small miracles because MakiZanaX13 updated her story Fallen Angel and I was inspired once again! Even though it came close to giving me a heart attack...**

**You should go read her story, it's also Fem!Robin and I believe the pairing is going to be Rae/Roy which I LOVE! I support all pairings FYI...**

**And then this evil witch named iSniffMarkers made an incredibly sad one-shot called Safe and Sound that was Spitfire and I nearly cried my eyes out... WHY? BECAUSE THE STUPID SONG THAT I LOVE REMINDS ME OF THIS CHAPTER AND SO DID THE ONE-SHOT THAT WAS SO INCREDIBLY WELL WRITTEN AND SAD! But seriously, go read that too because iSniffMarkers is my friend; no matter how crazy the girl may be...**

**Anyways! MAILBAG!**

**LadyParabellum- Thank you! And please do look him up, I love him ;D**

**MakiZanaX13- Jason getting owned is what makes the world go round, and don't kill me! I'll bring them in in a couple of chapters... but the little brats are going to be just that; little! ;D**

**DayDreaming0f y0u- It's like you read my mind ;)**

**mosspath of riverclan 030- ... no comment...**

**godismetons- Actually there's only one Queen Bee page out there :P And thank you!**

**Penny Tortoiseshell- Thanks :D**

**FudoTwin17- XDDDD**

**Don't own YJ, prepare to be amazed... or not :/ **

**I would advise you listen to some very depressing music around now... Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift is recommended (if you feel like crying) or Hero by Skillet (if you don't.)**

* * *

><p>The girl struggled, trying her hardest to get free. As soon as she'd woken up she'd acted quickly and ran as fast as she could but she didn't know <em>where <em>she was going.

Now they'd caught up, and she was trapped in this boy's arms. He was like them, she realized. Working for them, just like Jay.

But he wasn't her ally, this one was an enemy.

In a split second decision, she pushed against his chest and kicked her legs up.

Lucky for her he didn't see it coming.

The action caused him to fall back and release her, she stood up quickly and ran as fast as she could.

The only time she even paused what when she had an idea, she ran down another path and unlocked several doors before taking off again.

She tried to remember where she'd last seen Dove, but then she realized that her best bet would be in the girl's room.

She stopped at the next hallway before sprinting down the left side.

It wasn't long before she found their rooms, they were all in the same hallway. The younger girl's room was right next to hers.

Danny stood in front of the door for a second, the doors were always locked. Usually, you'd need a pass or code to enter but she had neither.

Her fist met with the electronic lock instantly, the door swinging open instantly; the punch had barely even affected her.

The younger girl was inside, just like she'd predicted.

"Dove, let's go!" She pulled the girl to her feet, the confusion obvious in the child's face. "We're getting out of here!"

"What about Jay?" The girl asked.

Their brown eyes met each-others, ones showing fear and the others masking it. "He's not coming, we need to leave right now."

* * *

><p>Rachelle sat down inside the Bio-ship, dressed as Robin. Everyone else was silent as they flew to their destination, to find Danny.<p>

She had her hands in her lap, the gloves covering her wounded knuckles. Earlier that day she'd gone to the training room and had begun to beat a punching bag mercilessly.

The martian and kryptonian had seen her, and that was when she realized she'd hurt herself in the process. The martian had bandeged her up, and Rachelle had run out without an explanation.

It would have been better if she was Robin at the time but... that wasn't the case.

They'd caught her as Rachelle.

When they'd get back she would have to explain, but now her thoughts were on her best friend.

She didn't know what she'd expect to find when they finally got there.

"Robin?" Kid Flash asked.

His voice startled the young girl out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" He asked, sincerely worried

"Yeah, just tired." It was true, she hadn't really been getting enough sleep.

"You know Danny." Artemis stated, sure that she was correct.

"I've... met her." She replied uncertainly.

"Where've you been?" The blonde asked, looking at him suspiciously. "We haven't seen you around the cave a lot, and when we do you usually leave just as quickly as you come."

_Nothing, I've been doing absolutely nothing. _She was glad the mental link was down. "Trying to help the Bat."

"Did you find anything?" Wally asked.

"No." She whispered.

"We're going to get her out." The speedster comforted.

Rachelle nodded, giving him a small smile. "I know."

Wally smiled too. "Good."

M'gann spoke up for the first time, her voice masking any emotion. "We've arrived."

* * *

><p>They quietly slipped through the halls, careful not to be spotted.<p>

Neither knew the location of the exit, they could do nothing but run around in circles.

Danny stopped, turning to the child. "We're getting no where with this."

"What now?" Dove asked.

"I... I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Don't move." A voice behind them growled.

Danny turned, only to see the guy again; pointing a gun at her face.

"You're really going to shoot me?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes. "If you don't come in quietly; then yes."

"Shoot and it'll be the last thing you do." Danny growled, not moving an inch.

"Danny..." The young girl whimpered, squeezing Danny's hand tightly in hers; she was terrified.

"You're no use to them if you keep trying to escape." He replied, smirking. "And then all they'll need is her, as long as she cooperated. If she doesn't... we'll just have to make her."

"If you even think about touching her I swear-" She was cut off instantly.

"You'll do what?" He taunted. "Kill me? That's not really your thing, is it?"

Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>"We will split up and search the area." Kaldur told them all. "Robin and Kid will go first, followed by Miss Martian and Superboy, Artemis and I will take up the rear, do not get spotted."<p>

"Copy that." Robin replied before running out of their camoflauged ride with Kid Flash.

"Where too now?" Wally asked, turning to her.

"Give me a sec." She replied, turning on her holo-glove. A map of the building appeared, showing their exact location as they entered the building. "Keep going straight."

The speedster complied, following her every lead.

"Right." She ordered, turning as she spoke.

Kid stopped, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back with him and against the wall as he covered her mouth.

She stood frozen as a couple of figured passed by, running with guns in hand. "They've escaped." One of them growled. "We have orders to find them immediately."

Rachelle's pulse sped up as she realized how close they were to each-other, and she began to wonder when he'd gotten so... well, _muscular._

He wasn't like Roy, that was a given, but he was still pretty physically attractive especially when she was pressed up against him like that.

"Th-thanks!" She managed to spit out.

His cowl managed to cover up some of is blusing face, not that Rachelle could notice. "Yeah, no... no problem."

_"Kid Flash, Robin; are you in?" _Kaldur asked.

_"Yeah, we're in." _Robin responded. _"And it looks like there's some trouble."_

_"What kind of trouble?" _M'gann asked.

_"Someone's escaped, and they've pretty much managed to not get captured again so far." _Wally replied.

M'gann gasped. _"We have to find her, fast."_

_"What's wrong?" _Conner asked.

M'gann hesitated. _"I just went into one of their minds, and if they can't catch her... then they're going to kill her."_

The next thing Rachelle heard made her blood run cold, a gun going off.

**(I was going to leave it here but... I'm too nice :P)**

"What was that?" Kid asked, frozen on spot.

"It came from over there." She replied, taking off in said direction.

The speedster followed but they soon had too come to a stop when they didn't know which way to go.

"What happened?" They turned to see Artemis standing behind them along with Kaldur; M'gann and Conner right behind them. "Superboy heard a gunshot."

"We don't know." Wally answered. "We heard it too."

Robin didn't move, typing some kind of information on his computer again. "That way." They took off running.

When they finally stopped what they saw made them gasp in shock.

Danny laying unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood.

What was worse?

The blood wasn't hers.

The child's body was laying inches away from her, the bullet had hit her stomach and she'd bled to death quickly.

Danny's hand was still in the girl's hand, her head was bleeding. That explained why she was't awake.

_"Who... who was that?" _M'gann asked softly.

_"I don't know." _Robin replied, kneeling next to the young child, attempting to find a pulse. _"She's gone though." _She noticed that around her neck she wore a necklace similar to Danny's, if was a wing.

_"How's Danny?" _Wally asked.

_"Alive." _Robin replied.

_"Should we try to wake her up?" _Asked M'gann.

_"No." _Kaldur ordered _"If she knew the child it is best not to let her see her like this." _Without another word the atlantean kneeled down beside her, lifting her up carefully in his arms. Her head rested agains his shoulder as he turned to the team. "We need to get her back to the mountain immediatley."

"That's not going to happen." A voice replied. "She's not going anywhere."

"And who the hell are you?" Artemis growled.

"Someone who's encharge off keeping her here." He replied.

"Well, tough luck doing that." Wally spoke up.

The guy grinned, pulling out his guns. "I don't think it's going to be that hard."

"Don't even think about it." Wally growled. "I'm faster than you."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm not as slow as an ordinary person. So I'll get in a good shot by the time you try to stop me."

Rachelle looked over at Danny and her eyes widened as they met hers, she was slowly coming to and when she saw her she turned her head a bit to see the boy.

_"Miss M." _She spoke through the mental link. _"Put Danny on."_

_"What?"_

_"Just do it." _She pleaded.

Half a second later she found the presnce of the other girl's mind. _"Danny?"_

_"Yeah?" _The other girl asked.

_"You okay?"_

The other girl closed her eyes tightly. _"He did this, he... he killed her!"_

_"Who is he?" _Wally asked.

_"He works for them, he is one of them."_

_"How do we stop him?" _Conner asked.

_"You kill him." _She replied shakily. _"Or you let him go."_

"Give her to me." The boy growled.

"I got a better idea, how about you tell me what happened here?" A second voice growled.

Danny oppened her eyes at the sound of his voice, turning to see Jay standing right behind the boy.

Rachelle recognized him instantly, she turned to look at Danny who was attempting to stand on her own with Kaldur holding her steady.

"Danny?" Jay asked, turning to her.

"He did it!" She screamed, the tears falling down her face. "He said they only needed one of us and that it didn't matter which one it was, he said she was just a waste of space!"

"Is that true?" He growled at the boy. "Did you say that?"

"Yeah, I said it." He replied. "So what?"

Jay grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away, furious. "Move, now. We're done here."

"I have my orders." The other growled.

"Well, orders change. The Doctor wants to see you."

He turned to look at Danny, and watched as she glared coldly at him. Without another word he took off in the other direction.

Jay stared after him, his fists clenched as he fell next to the poor girl's body. "D-dove... no..."

Danny walked over to him and fell on her knees. "I'm sorry, Jay. I'm so sorry... I should have done something to save her."

He didn't turn to look at her. "Go."

She nodded but before she could go he grabbed her hand and placed something in it, she didn't need to look at it to know what it was. Instead, she stood up slowly and walked over to the team.

"Get me out of here, please." She whispered.

"Can you walk?" Kaldur asked her.

"I... I guess." She replied softly.

"We can get out of here faster if you cary her." Robin replied, turning to Kaldur.

The atlantean turned to her. "Will you be okay with that?"

She nodded. "I just don't want to be here anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I just died a little on the inside...<strong>

**Review please! And there's some Roy to come in the next chapter ;D**

**But seriously, do you know how hard it was to right this all up? I had to listen to a bunch of depressing songs and I started typing this up at around 10 in the morning, it is now 3:30PM and I've taken no breaks (I'm starving!) I think I deserve to know what you thought of this...**

**This is also the LONGEST chapter I have written, I DID IT FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**So please review!**


	15. Lie To Me

**YAY 102 REVIEWS! :D**

**Rhia-of-Themyscira- Thank you! :)**

**mosspath of riverclan 030- I know, I just wish it wasn't so :(**

**MakiZanaX13- Yeah, they'll be coming in soon and yet is right... :D**

**Obiwan1022- Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Penny Tortoiseshell- PARTY!**

**DayDreaming0f y0u- Secrets have already begun to be revealed, it's just so slow...**

**FudoTwin17- :D**

**iSniffMarkers- NO SHARPIES! :O**

**LadyParabellum- Haha, yeah right; the real stuff's only beginning! ;D**

**I don't own YJ, you should know this by now...**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Rachelle whispered.<p>

Danny stared ahead, looking out of the bio-ship.

But she wasn't paying attention, she was thinking... Dove...

"It's not fair." The words came out of her mouth softly, a whisper containing no emotion.

They all heard it.

Rachelle looked away, keeping her mouth shut as Artemis walked over to the hispaic girl. "How badly hurt are you?" She asked.

"She... she never stood a chance; none of us did. We're not designed to dodge a speeding bullet."

"Danny." Rachelle spoke up again, placing her hands against the girl's cheeks; turning her head to meet her gaze. "We need to know if any of the injuries you have are fatal or not."

They all tried to ignore their conversation, attempting to give the girl some space. "It's just... just my head, e-everything else was taken care of."

"Taken care of?" Rachelle asked.

Danny self consiously crossed her arms over her chest; something Artemis noticed instantly.

She grabbed the other girl's arm, turning it to slowly reveal the scars crawling up her arms. "These are recent." The blonde murmered, she met th brunet's eyes. "Do they hurt?"

"No."

M'gann spoke up. "The last time we talked to you..."

The girl placed her hands on her head, shutting her eyes. "You weren't supposed to come... I wasn't supposed to escape. You should have left me! Then Dove wouldn't be dead and I... I... I just can't. It's my fault; all of it is because of me..."

"Danny, look at me." Rachelle ordered. "Focus on me, okay?"

"O-okay." She whispered.

"Who was she?" Rachelle asked.

It hit her again, the images of the child on the floor, of her bleeding, of her smiling, of her helping... it weighed like a ton of bricks on her chest as she tried to blink away the tears. "S-she was... she was me, she was my... my flesh and blood."

"What?" Confusion clouded most of their faces.

"She was your clone."

Danny nodded, turning to the kryptonian. "Y-yeah..."

Their confusion only grew. Why did she have a clone? Why did she need one?

But they didn't have time to dwel on their thoughts or the girl's secrets, they were approaching the mountain.

Rachelle turned away from her best friend, her masked eyes turning to Happy Harbor.

"Don't tell."

"What?" Wally asked.

"They can't know, about Dove." She murmered. "They can't know."

"We can't just keep this from the League." Artemis told her.

Danny's eyes met her. "You _can't _tell, none of you can."

"We need to tell them." Kaldur turned to her. "It's necessary."

Artemis turned to the team. "I think it's better if they don't know."

"But, they have to." M'gann replied.

Danny's eyes landed on the martian. "Please, you can't."

"The League doesn't need to know everything." Artemis defended.

"This is necessary information if we want to keep her safe." Robin told her.

"Keep me safe?" She scoffed. "You're joking, right?"

"No, we're not." Kaldur replied, turning to her.

"It's for your own safety." Wally comforted as they landed.

"How would this one detail affect her safety?" Artemis asked, glaring at the speedster.

"Artemis." The girl whispered, making the blonde turn to her. "It's... it's okay, they can tell... if they think that's what's right."

She nodded, turning away with her arms crossed.

"Can you get up?" Kaldur asked, walking over to Danny.

Danny nodded, placing her feet slowly on the floor and trying to support her weight... before her legs gave out from under her and she had to be helped by the atlantean.

She complained as he lifted her up into his arms. "You don't have to do this."

"Would you like me to let you crawl all the way inside?" He asked.

The girl narrowed her eyes but kept her mouth shut as he carried her out of the bio-ship.

"Danny?"

Her eyes widened as she heard the voice, Josh.

She couldn't burried her head against Kaldur's chest, not wanting to face her brother.

"Hey, where'd Robin go?" Artemis asked.

They all turned to notice the boy wonder's dissapearance.

"Danny!" The girl was taken aback as she was set on the ground and engulfed in a tight hug.

"Rae, I do need to breathe, remember?" She joked.

She let her go instantly. "I was so worried about you!"

Rachelle looked up at her, realizing that the other girl refused to meet her eyes. "You okay?"

Danny smiled sadly. "I've been better."

The girl turned once she heard footsteps coming from the entrance. "Danny, we should get you patched up."

She nodded to Black Canary, giving her brother a small glance. "Mind if I have a word with my sister first?" He asked.

They all nodded, walking out to give them some privacy.

That didn't stop Conner from hearing her words.

"It isn't over."

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"It's... it's not over, not yet." She hissed.

"Why?" He looked down at her, worry covering his face. "Danny, what happened?"

She shook her head, pacing the room. "It's because of them, all of it is because of them. I mean, I should have seen this coming; why would they hire _the_ _Joker _to come after me? It was all planned and the League doesn't see it, not yet."

Josh placed his hands against her shoulders, rooting her in place. "Calm down and explain, now."

She pushed him away, the tears beginning to form again. "They wanted me for a reason, Josh. They know a lot, about everything. And they wanted to use that knowlege to their advantage... I can't do it. I can't do what they asked me, even if I wanted to there's no way I'd get out of it alive. But I can't get out of it, I mean it's just so fucking stupid! And they planned it all, all of it. Even if I do by any chance get out of it I can guarantee you that I will not get out of it as a free woman or even alive for that matter. It's just crazy and I don't even think I can do anything about it..."

"Danny."

"And then there's all of _this! _I thought I could live my whole life with this big secret about my childhood but how can I when this secret is my life? I can't just ignore it when it's a part of me, and Rachelle is my best friend. How would she feel if she knew that I know everything about her and she knows nothing, _nothing, _about me — about the real me..."

"Danny."

"And Batman, how the hell can we keep this from him? He's _the Batman, _he'll figure it out eventually. And when he does the whole League will know, and they'll use that info to find _everything _they need to know about me; about _us! _Mom told us it was safer to keep quiet, for all of us; how do we keep quiet about it now, how do we keep this from Dad? This is impossible! We can't... we need to do something about this... and the... the... oh you know! How do we hide that?_"_

_"DANNY!" _

She turned to him, whiping away the tears.

"We... have a problem."

"What else?" She groaned.

"You remember Jason?" He asked her, getting a nod in responce. "He knows."

She facepalmed. "Of course he does; being the Bat's son and everything. Great, what else coupld happen?"

"Well, I could always tell." A voice replied behind her.

"_Hijo de su..._" She turned to face him. "Jason."

"Danny, glad to see you're safe." He smirked, walking over to her.

The girl crossed her arms. "If you know then you must know what will happen to you when you do decide to tell."

"Oh, a threat. Tsk, Tsk; that's a big no-no in the League's book." He scolded.

"Todd, you cannot tell." She whispered. "Please."

Jason nodded. "I won't. As long as this doesn't affect my little sister." He warned. "I'll do anything to keep her safe."

"So will I." She promised. "Rae's like my sister."

He smirked. "Then we'll work towards a common goal."

"I guess we will." She replied. "This stays between us; the three of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so who else watched the episode? I mean seriously, I HATED IT!<strong>

**But I loved it...**

**So much confusion!**

**If you haven't seen it, it's on YouTube. GO WATCH IT! XO**

**So, sorry that there's not much going down this time... but I just had to get over with this chapter, the sooner the better... more Rob/KF and Rae/KF to come... what's the difference? Figure it out! ;)**

**BYE!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XD**


	16. Haunting Memories

**When I wrote this, which was about like ten minutes ago, I thought this was fine… now I realize what sleep deprivation does to a girl .-.**

**BUT I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK SO YAYYYY! :D**

**MakiZanaX13- Lol sorry about that, I hadn't read any fanfiction because of my promise to actually try and review for testing… didn't work out so well… but I tried. XP**

**mosspath of riverclan 030- Haha, that's okay xD**

**Rhia-of-Themyscira- Then you should be excited for next chapter, because I plan to have a lot of it… along with maybe some Kaldur/Danny… but that's just me .-.**

**Penny Tortoiseshell- Hmm, true… :P**

**LadyParabellum- I'm stuck with either Artemis or M'gann to figure out… maybe Conner… or the three of them… I don't want Kaldur or Wally figuring it out yet…**

**ZS- Haha, sorry but I plan to leave them in oblivion for a while longer ^.^**

**FudoTwin17- XD**

**I don't own Young Justice ._.**

* * *

><p>"'Don't tell.'"<p>

"What?"

"She told us not to tell." Wally repeated.

"Don't tell about what?" Dinah asked, turning to the speedster.

They all looked down at the floor, their eyes holding sadness; it took Rachelle immense willpower to stop herself from reacting the same… she wasn't Robin right now, she shouldn't know about Dove.

However, the name remained at the tip of her tongue; waiting to be uttered.

"Just tell them." The words came out of Rachelle's mouth unexpectedly, they were all shocked to hear her voice her thoughts like that.

"We…" M'gann spoke up. "When we found Danny, she wasn't alone…"

"There was a child with her." Kaldur clarified.

"A child?" Batman asked, shock obvious in the mentors' faces. "Where is the child?"

"She didn't make it." Artemis whispered. "Dead before we got there."

"And Danny witnessed the death, didn't she?" Black Canary asked. "It would explain why she's still showing symptoms of shock."

Conner clenched his fists, his words coming out in a low growl. "The girl was her clone."

The mere mention of the word stuck them hard, another clone.

"We knew there was a possibility, if they're anything like Cadmus." Batman told them sternly.

"Don't you get it?" Rachelle told them, reaching hysterics. "She witnessed her own murder. No amount of torture or drugs can top that!"

"She's right." Wally replied. "It's going to take a lot to help her deal with that."

"Then we'll help her." Dinah replied. "She's not alone."

"You people really don't get it, do you?" Rachelle hissed. "You don't know her like I do, she doesn't trust; because in her mind trust leads her back to where it all started. But she doesn't like it when others get hurt, over the last couple of days one of those has led to the other."

"So trust definitely isn't going to be something she'll freely give out from now on." Wally muttered.

Rachelle smiled sadly at him. "It's something she's never freely given out, but now… she's not _going to._"

"Guys!" M'gann's panicked voice interrupted. "She's out of the cave."

"What?" Rachelle asked.

The martian looked at her, wide-eyed. "I can't sense her mind anymore, it's out of my telepathic range."

* * *

><p>She rushed hurriedly through the cave, sprinting as she finally found the exit.<p>

It was just too much, she couldn't handle being in there alone; alone with just her thoughts.

The girl ran until her eyes saw water and her shoes sunk into the floor beneath her.

_Sand._

Her body registered it before her brain did, and she found herself slowly taking short steps to the water.

The last time she'd been on a beach was when she was thirteen, two years… she loved the beach.

She'd gone with Josh, back when she could still rely on him.

But now wasn't like it was back then, not with their family tearing apart so quickly. Mom and Dad thought that he understood what she'd gone through.

Wrong, he didn't know; he didn't understand.

_You're not the only one dealing with this, Danielle; he was abducted too, in case you forgot._

_He didn't go through the same things. _She thought bitterly, hands moving down to remove her shoes and socks.

_He understands too, he knows what it's like…_

_No, he doesn't understand. He couldn't possibly comprehend what I've gone through, if he thought it was unbearable than he should have seen the tests… those tests… _Her fingers grazed the edge of her shirt, lingering there for a second before she swiftly pulled it over her head and threw it down on the sand.

_I know this isn't easy, but we can get through this._

_I tried, I actually tried. It never gets any easier… _She slipped off her pants rapidly, leaving her in just her undergarments. A sports bra and a pair of boxer briefs, she didn't care.

_Please, just talk to me!_

_No! I can't trust any of you, you'll all betray me; I know you will. _Her fingers pulled at her hairband, pulling it out to let the hair cascade onto her bare shoulders. She noted that it was getting long again, they'd have to cut it once more.

_You need medical help, Danielle; these thoughts aren't normal. Have you talked to your parents about them?_

_I've tried, it's not like they'll listen. _Her bare feet moved her forward, she let a small smile form on her lips as the water hit her legs; it felt nice, the warm water made her relive childhood memories – memories she wanted. But those other memories, the darker ones that she'd rather keep hidden, they resurfaced.

_You're leaving us no choice but to do what he asks._

_Please, I don't want to be locked up; I'm not crazy! _She wasn't, no not crazy at all. She just preferred to keep things to herself, it was moments like this that reminded her of that.

_Danny, tell them! It won't end until they know the truth._

_No, it's our secret. They don't deserve to know. _They didn't, they'd never understand it they knew the truth. She knew this was true as she walked in farther and the tide grew stronger, step by step a new memory arose in her mind.

_At least tell Dad, make him understand._

_No, please. He can't know, I'm not crazy – I'm not. Why can't any of you leave me alone? _He could never know, she knew he couldn't. What would he say when he found out?

_Please, Danny. Just tell them, I don't want to see you end up hurt._

_How can I? It won't help, they'll just lock me up anyways. None of them understand… _No one understands…

_Danny, please tell me… tell me you aren't doing what they're saying, it's not true. Tell me you're not a cutter!_

_I'm so sorry Josh, it just helps… the pain, I'd rather feel the pain… it helps so much, you didn't see everything that I did. I'm not crazy, I just need you all to stay away! _And it helped, it helped more than they understood. But it still wasn't enough, it was never enough.

_It's not your fault sis, you don't have to feel guilty for anything._

_Stop lying, I know it's my fault. They said it was. _She was to blame, because she wasn't perfect; because she'd never bee what they wanted her to be.

_They can't get us again, remember? We're finished._

_No, we're not finished… you might be finished, Josh. But I'm just beginning, I'll never be finished. This is who I am… this is who I was meant to be… I just can't deal with this anymore, please help… _The water reached up to her waist, and for once she didn't let those thoughts bother her.

She dived, the water completely submerging her as she swam farther and farther away from coast. She didn't want to think of that anymore, she just wanted to go back to the beginning; when everything was still as good as she remembered.

Danny wanted to remember everything before; before the experiments, the cutting and the fights.

She just wanted to be able to forget, for once in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>So, anyone seen "Image" "Agendas" or "Insecurity" on YouTube… they're not in English but… DAMN!<strong>

**I really can't wait till they come out now! ;3**

**I just hope they don't postpone further because of the "leak" or whatever… **

**Me's been crying her eyes out after realizing she can't understand anything ._.**

**But anyways, review please?**


	17. Cowards Do Run

**I'm updating this, and then I'm going to try to update Rules Of Survival; even though I'm probably not going to finish anytime soon…**

**Penny Tortoiseshell- Just wait and see :D**

**LadyParabellum- I can't wait to show you what they'll do too Danny… did I say something? O.O**

**MakiZanaX13- Josh was originally supposed to be one of her confidents, but my mind messed with him for a bit and now he's untrustworthy…**

**Anon- Okay…**

**FudoTwin17- Thanks :)**

**ZS- More Rachelle enough for you? ;D**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do?" Rachelle asked worriedly.<p>

"Search the city." Artemis replied, pulling on her jacket. "Try to find her before she does something stupid."

The raven haired teen looked at them all. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No, you're staying here." Wally replied sternly. "You're the closest thing that Danny has, chances are they might use you as leverage if they find a way."

"Kid is right." Kaldur replied. "It is safer for you in the cave."

"And if Danny is out there she'll trust me more than any of you." The girl retorted angrily. "I'm going."

Kaldur looked at her and reluctantly sighed. "Do not leave Kid's side, understand?"

Rachelle nodded, turning to look at Wally who's gazed held no emotion.

"Move out, contact the others when you find something." Kaldur ordered as they all took off to search.

Wally turned to Rachelle slowly. "Need a ride?"

"No, I do-" Before she could finish her sentence she was shut up quickly as Wally lifted her up bridal style and ran them both into the city.

She hastily shoved him away, standing up straight.

"Don't do that!"

"It was the quickest way to get here." He replied sheepishly.

"Well, next time please warn me." She hissed, turning away in an effort to hide her blushing face. "Let's just find her, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, you're her best friend; where would you look first?"

She looked around, a calculating look on her face. "There are about a million places she would go, but she has very limited options. Water – Kaldur has that covered – Ice Cream parlor… no she wouldn't go there. The nearest sky divers, but she doesn't know where that is…" She looked at him. "That would leave the closest park, do you know where that is?"

"Couple blocks away." The speedster replied, starting to walk again with Rachelle in tow.

As Rachelle followed him she couldn't help but look down in embarrassment. "Sorry about overreacting…"

He smiled at her. "It's okay, everyone acts like that at first."

"Yeah but I should be used to it, I mean… the queasiness, I should be used to that…" She replied slowly, watching her words.

"The queasiness? Right…" He replied.

She shrugged. "Well, my parents were acrobats."

He nodded slowly, as if afraid to bring up the topic. "The Flying Grayson."

"Yup." She replied coyly. "That was them."

He looked up as they reached their destination. "Well, we're here."

She looked around the area, her eyes scanning every possible location. "Great, now the searching begins."

"You really care about her, huh?" Wally asked her softly.

She turned back to him, giving him a shrug. "She's helped me a lot, she's never given me reason to distrust her; why should I stop caring now?"

* * *

><p>He stared out at the water in silence, knowing it was possible for the girl to have done something as foolish as this.<p>

His suspicions were confirmed as he found the pile of clothing laying only feet away from the shore.

Without a second thought he ran into the water and jumped, swimming farther away as he thought about finding her; could she even swim? She probably could, but he didn't want to risk it.

As the water became less and less shallow he brought his head back up to the surface, looking around as water splashed in his face.

He heard a humorless chuckle from behind him, making him freeze. "Do you people really think I'm so defenseless or don't you have someone else to save?"

"Our orders are to protect you, that is what we are trying to do." He turned to meet her cold glare as she floated only feet away from him.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, okay?" She replied slowly, as if he might not understand her otherwise. "I can take care of myself."

"I do not consider you a damsel in distress, I am just trying to do my job."

She gave him a small smile. "Aren't we all?"

He stared at her as she moved so she was floating on her back, slowly moving her arms up and down against the warm water to move farther and farther from the shore. "We need to get you back and contact Miss Martian and the others."

Danny closed her eyes, sighing loudly. "You can contact her, still in her telepathic range and all. I just didn't want her to find me, seems like a waste of energy now…"

The look he gave her showed the shock. "You are the one doing that?"

She shrugged, still not opening her eyes. "I've always known how to do it, I just have to concentrate on closing up my mind; protecting my secrets, works like a charm."

"_M'gann?" _He tried, looking away.

"_Kaldur?" _A voice replied, the martian.

"Told ya."

"_Kaldur, did you find her?" _Rachelle asked.

He nodded. _"Yes, I have located her."_

"_Thank god." _

"_I will bring her back to the cave and meet you all there."_

"_I'm not going back there." _Her voice broke through all of their thought.

"_Danny?" _Rachelle asked. _"You okay?"_

"_I've been better."_

"_Why don't you want to go back?" _Artemis spoke up.

"_Mind your own business, archer."_

"_I'll keep that in mind next time you're kidnapped." _Artemis snapped.

Her eyes snapped open, turning to Kaldur. _"Whatever."_

" _Danny, being out there isn't safe." _Rachelle replied.

"_In there or out here, what's the difference? They can probably find me either way."_

Rachelle spoke again. _"And if they did find you we'd be prepared, here we'd be caught off guard."_

"_So meet ya'll back at the cave?" _Wally asked.

"_We will be there." _Kaldur replied as the mental link went down.

"Speak for yourself." Danny muttered before quickly diving into the water once again, making a huge splash against Kaldur.

He didn't realize she running until he found that he'd lost track of her.

Danny smirked as she walked over to her clothing, pulling her damp hair into a messy ponytail once again. She quickly slipped her clothing on and walked off, leaving the atlantean to find her.

Kaldur looked around before heading towards the sand, when he saw the clothes gone he instantly knew what had happened.

"_Team." _

"_Yeah?" _Wally asked.

"_Do not leave your locations, she's gone."_

"_Again?"_

"_I underestimated her, she really does not want to return with us."_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where things are going to get ten times trickier; from here on out lines will be crossed, loyalties will be questioned, love will blossom and friendships will be destroyed… along with some other stuff you probably should know about but won't. ;D<strong>

**More Rachelle/Wally next chapter! :D**

**P.S. Rocket must die :| Well, she won't… I actually plan to have her in the story at some point…**

**Review! **


	18. Flaws

**Back! … And I took forever, didn't I? :/**

**But, I have an excuse! **

**Actually, no I don't…**

**But I bring a new chapter! :D **

**I can't do the mailbag because I'm short on time as it is but thank you for the reviews!**

**Oh, and I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't meant t-" The young girl quickly apologized, facing the woman she had bumped into only seconds earlier.<p>

The woman smiled kindly. "It's alright dear."

"Still, I'm so sorry, I just… got lost, new to town and everything." She replied sheepishly.

"Oh, well maybe I can help?" The woman looked at her in question.

The girl shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll just call my mom…" She reached for her pocket before her eyes widened. "My phone, it's gone!"

"Just tell me where you're going, okay? I know this city like the back of my hand." The woman assured.

"Could you just tell me where the nearest clothing store is located?" She asked hopefully.

"Um, yes of course. Two blocks away, just turn on the next street." The woman pointed ahead. "You can't miss it."

The girl grinned widely. "Okay, thank you!" Without another word she took off in the direction she'd been given.

Just as she'd been told, it was easy to find. A stab of guilt forced her to hesitate at the door, she felt bad for what she'd just done.

She'd never been someone who was considered a good girl, far from it really. But to pick-pocket some innocent person for a couple bucks was not part of her moral code.

It was dishonorable, to say the least.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts of all guilt. That was the beauty of it all, she didn't have to feel the guilt; not if she didn't want to.

It was just the way her mind worked, she didn't stop to question it; she was trained not to.

She walked around the store, picking out the plainest things available; the things that wouldn't raise suspicion to who she really was.

Finally, she settled for a green spaghetti strap, white skinny jeans and equally green ankle strap flats.

As soon as she'd paid the cashier her money she walked back into the dressing rooms, pulled on her new clothing and discarding her other garb at the nearest trash can.

Where was she going? What was her great plan this time? She didn't know, or care; Danny just wanted to get lost.

* * *

><p>"We have to keep looking."<p>

"Where?" He asked. "We have nowhere else to look."

"I don't know, somewhere!" She growled.

The speedster sighed. "We should head back to the cave, see if Martian Manhunter can scan for her."

"No." She stubbornly replied, crossing her arms. "I'm not going anywhere 'till one of us find her."

"She might not even be in the ci-" He was cut off by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

She pulled it out curiously, confusion clouding her features as she read the caller's name. "Uh, Roy?"

"_Found her." _The line was cut abruptly, leaving no room for her to speak.

"What was that about?" Wally asked the girl who looked at her phone in wonder.

"He just fucking cut me off!" She growled.

"What did he want?" The redhead asked carefully.

"Said he 'found her' whatever that means."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "He say where?"

"No." She growled.

His reply was lost in the silence that followed the large explosion, the earth beneath them rocketing,

"Well, I think we found our answer." She pointed out.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, you're a real pain in the ass." She grunted, teeth grit as she stared up at the archer.<p>

He rolled his eyes, offering her a hand. "It takes one to know one."

She reluctantly took it, gritting her teeth tighter together in pain as she was brought back to her feet.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at up and down.

"For now." She muttered, looking behind him.

He turned, noticing what she was referring to. "What are those…?"

Robots, thousands of them if not more. All focusing their attacks on both of them. "Suppose I should have mentioned the branch also specializes on bioengineering."

The archer pulled out an arrow, focusing on the first line of machines. "You think?"

"They just decided to take the bio out of it." She replied, grabbing an arrow from the archer's quiver and taking a defensive stance. "By the way, you should really consider carrying around some knives."

"What for?" He growled, shooting arrow after arrow and watching as they all exploded on impact.

"For one? This!" He watched in shock as she ran forward at impossible speed for a girl like her and dug the arrow straight into one of the bots' neck. She jumped back as the thing came crashing down, an oncoming blast barely missing her. "They have fucking cannon blasters now?"

The archer pulled out more arrows, shooting non-stop as more and more of the things approached. "I'm guessing you've fought these things before?"

She pulled back, once again taking position beside him. "There's two kinds I know of; blue armor and black armor. Blues have one flaw, their necks; that's where you hit them. The others… they have heat sensors for eyes, blind them if you want to live."

Red Arrow nodded, his eyes accessing the situation. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>"<em>Miss M, can you link us to Red Arrow?"<em>

"_Yes, hold on." _She replied. _"There, it should be all set."_

"_Do you mind?" _His voice appeared in their heads, annoyance obvious in his tone. _"Kinda busy." _

"_What's going on?" _Rachelle asked.

"_Danny and I ran into a… problem." _As he spoke he continuously shot more arrows, making sure to never let the other girl out of his sight. _"Might need some back-up."_

"_Might?" _Conner asked.

They patiently waited for an answer, worried when he didn't immediately reply. Finally he did reply, urgency in his voice. _"Get over here, _now. _Danny's down for the count and these things just keep coming._"

Aqualad's voice came on, speaking to everyone. _"Everyone move out, that is an order."_

Wally looked over at Raquelle, raising an eyebrow. "You up for this?"

She scowled. "No way am I leaving Danny in there alone, I'm coming with."

He nodded. "Thought you might say that." He quickly lifted her up into his arms, zipping away to where they'd heard the explosion. _"Hey, Roy… what are 'these things' exactly?"_

"_Robots and tons of them."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, who saw the new episode? Everyone's hands better be going up right now… e_e<strong>

**ANYWAYS! I hated it, end of story. They better not of killed my precious Arty like everyone seems to think they did… even I think so… v.v**

**AND they better have made Kaldur evil, because it will make up for if and when it is revealed that Arty is in fact dead :3**

**BUT OMG SUPERSEXY NIGHTWING I LOVE HIM OMG AND THAT HAIR WAS ASKGJFHJDFGJSD! ;_;**

**Okay, freak out over v.v**

**Review please? For Nightwing? To reveal who Rachelle is once and for all? :3 **

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and have any of you read Chapter 25 of 77 Moments by iSniffMarkers? That angry demon sure is wicked… :3 Okay, now I'm just being a derp so I'll leave…. DEATH BY TWINKIE! XD Hal better not answer that phone… e_e**

**Just review and I'll shut up… .-. Please feel free to point out any mistakes I made here, I didn't have time to proof read either... v.v**


	19. Battlefield

**BACK! xD**

**ZS- I'll be getting to that next chapter… :3**

**MakiZanaX13- So I'm a good for nothing weasel…? Eh, I've been called worse… :|**

**Penny Tortoiseshell- Now that Kal's evil… my heart is broken ;~;**

**mosspath of riverclan 030- I think Arty should have died… and KF become Flash… e_e As for Kaldur… ;~;**

**MyLittleAngelxxx- Gah, don't remind me of that Archer. He needs to get a freaking haircut and shave…**

**FudoTwin17- Haha, of course you'd like it xD**

**LittleEvilAngel- No, I don't have any plans for killing other characters… yet… .-.**

**Half-Angel-Writer- Yes, Nightwing is smexy :3**

**Slytherin Studios- :D**

**I own nothing but Danny. e_e**

* * *

><p>"Danny, get up… <em>Danny!" <em>

She groaned, her eyes fluttering open. The first thing she noticed was the younger girl standing above her. "Ugh, Rae?"

"C'mon, we have to get you out of here." Rachelle grabbed her arm, pulling the girl up.

The second thing Danny noticed was the wreckage around her, the sound of an ongoing battle surrounding her.

The speedster blindly zipped around, avoiding blast after blast from the machines. Aqualad had his water bearers out, positioned in front a group of bots – preventing them from reaching the girls.

M'gann and Conner were nowhere to be spotted.

Danny gasped as she felt something clutch her from behind, struggling to get free as the same happened to her best friend. Rachelle remained calm, staring at the other girl. "Hey, Danny?"

She stopped struggling, realizing how helpless the situation was. "Yeah?"

"Duck, now." She ordered.

Danny's eyes widened before instantly obeying, ducking her head as a small projectile lodged itself onto the thing's head and detonated. It's hold on her slackened and she easily escaped from its grasp. "Really?" She growled, coughing.

Rachelle rolled her eyes, easily ridding herself of the thing holding her. "Always prepared, remember?"

Right." Danny muttered. "You might want to-"

Rachelle pulled around just as a crash was heard behind her, an oncoming bot thrown across the street; they looked up to see the martian flying above, eyes glowing.

Superboy crashed down beside the girls as M'gann landed beside him. "We need to get you out of here."

Their eyes widened as a beam hit the clone directly in the chest, throwing him back. "Superboy!" M'gann screamed, launching an attack against the bot.

Just as it was thrown back, another bot shot it's beam out at her. Rachelle reacted instantly, throwing a barrage of bird-a-rangs at it.

As it came down defeated, M'gann turned to the girl in shock. "What was…?"

"Miss Martian, get them away!" Aqualad ordered, still a part of the fight.

Danny looked his way, noticing his condition; she didn't like what she saw. He was still fighting but he wouldn't be able to for much longer. He looked physically exhausted and Danny didn't blame him. She'd fought these things throughout her childhood dozens of times – and time after time she'd been beaten.

She looked around, noticing that not only was he losing but both Conner and Wally were now out cold, Artemis was badly wounded, and Roy was barely managing to keep them at bay.

"What about them?" Danny asked. "We're not really about to leave them like this, right?"

"You're the top priority now." M'gann replied.

"I don't matter." Danny stated simply.

Rachelle shook her head. "You do, aright? We just need to get you away from here."

Danny bit her lip. "No, I can't. Not yet."

"There's no time!" Rachelle hissed.

"We aren't leaving, Rae."

Rachelle sighed, turning her head back to the fight. "Alright, have it your way. Let Bats have your head for this." The martian turned to her in question. She was given an answer when the young girl pulled out her utility belt, slinging it across her chest and over her shoulder.

"You're…?" Her eyes remained on the belt.

"Now is not the time." She replied, pulling out a couple of ice pellets and throwing them at oncoming robots.

Danny's attention was broken as she heard the sound of the atlantean hitting concrete. He was thrown yards away with incredibly force.

"Kal…" Rachelle gasped, charging forward and flipping over a car using the momentum to smash a bot in the chest.

With a crash it went down; she didn't hesitate to throw a bird-a-rang at it to make sure it stayed down.

Danny ducked as one of the bots swung it's arm, barely avoiding the massive damage it could have done to her cerebrum. She twisted, her foot slamming into the back of the machine and momentarily throwing it off balance. Her eyes landed on a broken pipe laying only feet away, she grabbed it without hesitation before ramming the thing into the machine's back.

The thing shut down, leaving Danny standing frozen above it with her hands clutched on the pipe.

As she looked up she noticed M'gann was currently fighting her own battle. The martian's eyes glowed, clapping her hands together and causing both of her opponents to clash and fall on the ground as crumpled messes.

She floated back down to the ground, looking exhausted. "Miss Martian!" She turned her head, eyes widening as she saw the giant beast approaching. Danny rushed forward, pulling the girl out of the wasy before any damage could be done to her.

The animal growled, turning back and glaring threateningly at the both girls. "W-what is that?"

A wolf." Danny muttered, her eyes leveled on the beast. As it turned to her she noticed it's gaze turn deadly in recognition. "Round up the rest of the team, I'll stall."

"Are you crazy?" M'gann asked.

"It's not after you, alright?" It's after me." She hissed. "Go, _now._"

M'gann nodded, floating back up and towards the others. Danny noticed that the thing never once looked away from her, its eyes remaining on her.

Both stayed perfectly still, then… Danny ran, after all; it was just another game to be played.

* * *

><p>Rachelle clenched her teeth tightly together, standing back to back with the Atlantean. "Any ideas?"<p>

"I've contacted the League, back up should be coming soon." He replied.

She nodded, pulling out her bo-staff. "I chose a _perfect _day to wear a skirt."

He ignored her sarcasm. "How well can you fight with one?"

She smirked. "On a scale of one to Batman? … Robin." With a loud cackle, she swung the end of the staff onto the ground; grabbing it and swinging her legs forward against one of the bots.

She easily took down a dozen more with the same tactic, fighting two at a time.

Kaldur swung his water bearers at the machines, blocking every attack they attempted on them.

The targeted girl ran, her feet taking her through the area.

The huge wolf followed behind quickly, almost managing to catch up with her. As she looked back she noticed the mess surrounding them clearing up as they got farther and farther away. The cars tossed aside, the buildings destroyed, the concrete from the street crushed to chunks.

She didn't notice her mistake, cornering herself into an alley until it was too late. "Shit!" Her eyes trailed over the walls surrounding her, trying to find a way out.

She knew backtracking was out of the question.

Her eyes locked on a emergency fire escape railing only feet above her head, a trash can standing right below it.

A loud snarl forced her out of her thoughts, making her turn back towards the large beast blocking her exit. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran and jumped onto the lid or the can, swinging over the rusty railing.

She let out a startled gasp, pulling back as the wolf jumped up, it's paws scratching at her. "Going up." She muttered to herself, climbing the metal latter onto the rooftop.

As she reached the top she sighed, trying to catch her breath. She shut her eyes, a hand pressed against the concrete bordering the roof.

The girl's eyes snapped open as she saw the large beast jump onto the roof, only feet away.

Her breath froze in her throat, fearing she wouldn't be fast enough to outrun him this time. She needed a plan, and fast. Her eyes trailed over him once again, seeing the collar around his neck. An idea came to mind, she bit her lip, her eyes looking down at the street below her.

She found her target before slowly looking back at the beast.

It gave a threatening glare, almost as if he sensed her oncoming plan.

She took action immediately, swinging over the wall and plummeting down. Before she could fall to her doom her hand gripped a window ledge and she stopped her descent.

She hissed as the hard metal bit into her skin. When she looked down she noticed the machines and reluctantly let go. A small yelp escaped her lips as she crashed onto one of the bots, the thing thankfully breaking her fall.

Roy grabbed her, lifting her up quickly and pulling her away from the bots. "Where'd you come from?"

"Up." She muttered, clutching her head and wincing. "Oh god, never again."

"Never again is right." Danny's eyes widened, turning to see the Amazon princess floating down behind her with Green Lantern Hal Jordan at her side.

"Diana." Roy replied, giving her a small glance before going back into the fight; shooting arrows repeatedly.

Wonder Woman pulled out her lasso, wrapping it around three of the bots and throwing them as far as she could, Green Lantern made a large construct of a hammer and knocked over a large amount of the machines.

Danny looked away, turning her attention back to Roy. "Harper, do me a favor."

He didn't turn to her, more focused on aiming. "What?"

She bit her lip. "In about a minute a very big wolf is going to drop down, you can't stop him but… he has a collar around his neck. Aim for that, alright?"

He froze, turning back to her. "What?"

She sighed. "Just trust me on this!"

He nodded, and – just as expected – the giant beast jumped down beside them. The archer aimed, the arrow slipping through his fingers and hitting the collar dead on.

Around her, Danny noticed as the robots' numbers were finally decreasing significantly. The remaining machines retreated by some kind of silent order, and they all watched – carefully – to see if none would attack once again.

As they cleared out Danny turned her gaze back to the white wolf, it stared up at her – still deadly. But his movements were no longer as hostile towards her as he carefully treaded closer to her. She remained rooted to the spot, watching as he stood only centimeters away.

He released a small howl, his nose rubbing against her leg. Danny smiled lightly, placing her hand over his head and softly stroking him.

"Danielle." She bit her lip, keeping her eyes on the wolf. "The Cave, now." She realized how much trouble she was really in.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you tell I got lazy at the end? ._.<strong>

**This was way too hard to write, and my head is killing me… again. I'm supposed to be resting…**

**And since I haven't had my Kaldur rant... OH MY GOODNESS, KALDUR MY BABY WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU? YOU'RE NOT EVIL YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO THE THE LOYAL BAMF IN THE GROUP, WHY U CHANGE ON ME? REALLY, BECAUSE OF TULA? YOU DON'T NEED TULA, YOU CAN HAS DANNY! D:**

**... He can't have Danny, actually... for a reason... :3**

**Oh but I wanted to ask you guys, should I end the story in the end of the season or should I continue to Invasion? Because Kaldur's evil little self has given me some ideas in case I do continue…. What do you guys think?**

**Review please? D:**


	20. History

**So… hai… ._.**

**I'm back… again.**

**And yeah, that's about it… I don't own Young Justice or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"This. Is. Boring." The speedster wined, pacing the cave's living room.<p>

"Baywatch, I will kill you if you don't stop." The blonde archer growled, staring at him in exasperation.

"Whining about it isn't going to make time go by faster." Rachelle put in, her elbows resting on the kitchen counter as she looked at the speedster.

Wally stopped, falling over and onto the couch. "I need something to do!"

Artemis tapped her fingers against the counter, her gaze turning to Rachelle before setting on Kid once again. "Go get us some food."

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Go and get us something to teat, I'm thinking Italian." She spoke. "And you guys?"

Rachelle bit her lip. "I'm good." She smiled sheepishly as she received a glare from Artemis.

M'gann turned to Wally, smiling. "I agree with Artemis."

He grinned. "Sounds good, beautiful. Be back in a flash." With that he sped off, leaving a very uncomfortable Rachelle.

Artemis turned to her, curiously. "So… _Rachelle, _how about you start with the talking?"

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" The woman demanded. "Your actions not only put your safety at jeopardy but also the lives of hundreds of innocent bystanders."<p>

The girl shrugged, leaning back onto the moss colored couch.

"You were reckless, the league cannot allow that." Diana continued, arms crossed as she sat in front of the girl.

"It wasn't my fault." She muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Danielle…" The Amazon sighed, looking up at Hal for help.

He rolled his eyes, speaking up. "We know it wasn't, we just want you to understand that you can't be taking these kinds of risks."

She scoffed. "I wasn't taking any-" Her words were cut off as she noticed their disbelieving looks. "Okay, fine; it was a risk but I don't care. I'm not going to live my life in fear over this."

"Even when you put the whole team at risk?" Diana asked.

Danny clenched her fists against her knees, glaring at the floor. "I didn't ask for their protection, or for the League's."

"You may not have asked for it, but we're here anyways." Hal replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shoved him away, glaring coolly. "I don't _want_ your protection."

"This isn't about what you want, Danielle." Diana replied, giving her a stern glare. "It is our job to keep you safe, and to do that you _have to listen."_

"Diana." Hal turned to the Amazon, shaking his head slightly.

She scowled. "Fine." They both watched as she turned and promptly left the room.

Danny sighed, crossing her arms and looking at the Green Lantern expectantly. "I need your statement." Was his only reply.

Looking down, she nodded grudgingly. "What do you need to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

><p>"You're Robin."<p>

The girl nodded, staring up at the blonde. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Conner asked calmly.

"I wasn't allowed." Rachelle replied simply.

"So you're Robin?" M'gann asked. "That's… um…"

"Shocking? Strange? Crazy?" The raven haired girl offered.

The martian smiled half-heartedly. "Unexpected."

Rachelle chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, and Bats is going to kill me when he finds out I spilled."

"I doubt you could have kept it a secret much longer." Artemis replied, looking at the girl up and down. "You gonna tell Wally?"

Rachelle's eyes widened. "No!" She bit her lip, looking down. "I mean, yeah… eventually. He's known me for longer, it would just be…" A small sigh escaped her lips.

"It is a huge secret to keep." Kaldur spoke up for the first time.

Artemis nodded. "And, I'm sure even Kid Mouth can figure it out… eventually."

The girls nodded. "I know that but…" She bit her lip nervously, finding nothing more to say.

"And the sooner the better." The blonde archer told her.

Rachelle sighed in defeat. "I can't tell him, not yet."

* * *

><p>"My name is Danielle Corinne; I was born fifteen years ago in a small village located in Mexico along with my older brother Josh. At the age of five, we were abducted from our homes for… scientific reasons."<p>

"What kind of reasons?"

The girl let out a shaky breath. "Experimentation, DNA based research."

The Green Lantern nodded sympathetically. "How long were you in there?"

"Less than a year." She whispered. "About eight months."

"Were you and you brother the only ones abducted from the village?"

Danny nodded reluctantly. "Well, there were others but… I know they didn't come from our village. Three others to be exact, I was the second and youngest female specimen. " She looked down, blinking away tears that rapidly formed. "Josh was the second oldest guy there."

"What happened to the others?" Hal asked hesitantly.

"Mutation, over dosage of a certain drug and cardiac arrest – all in that order. They just… didn't make it." Danny shut her mouth, grasping the edges of the couch as memories flooded back. "They said it was painless, their deaths."

"Who's they?"

She sealed her eyes, looking down in anguish. "Archangel, the people who took us and..."

"And?"

"The ones who destroyed our futures." She whispered, barely high enough for him to comprehend.

His eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"Designed to exceed all expectations, contain vast amounts skills, follow any and all orders no matter the risk… basically to be the perfect weapon." _Except… _

The word lingered in her mouth, waiting to be spoken. They both knew there had to be something there, some downside to the perfection. She didn't want to speak of it – didn't want to think about it.

"PA # 217." She mumbled.

Hal didn't reply, not knowing what to make of the number.

She looked back up at him, wiping away her tears. "It's my designation in there. Project Archangel Specimen # 217."

"Oh."

Danny let out a soft laugh, nodding. "The first few groups were designed differently than us… they didn't make it either."

"These numbers are grouped by what?" The Lantern asked, looking at her directly.

She sighed. "Age and… when you were _taken_."

"How so…?"

"Well." She looked up at him. "I was the youngest out of all of us, but I wasn't the first to be abducted… so I was listed at the end. Josh – who was older than me but also abducted at the same time – was ranked number 214. The others fit in between until it comes to me and then... there's a whole new batch and the process starts all over again."

He sat in shock, trying to comprehend what she was saying. "So… _217_ children?"

Danny bit her lip, her hands now on her lap as she stared down at them. "At least 524, I can't be sure."

"_524_?" He gasped, staring at her in disbelief.

"Yes." She whispered, looking down in what could only be considered shame. "But, certain experiments could have been cloned, which decreases the number of children abducted by quite an amount."

"Why haven't you told anyone about this before?" He asked her in confusion. "You obviously knew what was going on."

A shrug formed on her shoulders. "Fear? I just… never really thought about it as a child, I figured they'd stop eventually and…" She sighed.

"You didn't want to end up back there again?"

Nodding, she looked down in embarrassment. "They don't punish you… a lot but… when they do I… I can't… it's horrible and the nightmares that follow are always... _bad._"

"What kind of punishment?" He looked at her, noticing as she slowly began to close herself off.

"I…" She shut her eyes. "Electroshock… drugs and… a lot of others, mostly whatever they can think up. Or… the dog cage seems to work well too."

"Dog cage?"

"You saw the wolf, right?" She asked pointing to the door.

He nodded, eyes turning back to the door cautiously.

"He shouldn't cause you any trouble." She replied. "Not unless he's back there and following orders."

"Um, he's a wolf."

Danny nodded, chuckling. "And I'm human." _For the most part… _"But I'd still listen to what they told me if it meant safety from any and all harm." Her eyes widened, realizing how bad that could have sounded. "N-not like I'm… working for them or… or anything, j-just…"

He held a hand up, silencing her. "I get it."

A thankful smile formed on her lips, looking back at him.

"And as for your statement, if we need anything else we'll just come and talk to you again." He told her, standing up from his seat in front of her.

She did the same, instinctively wrapping her arms over her body. "That's it?"

Hal nodded. "For now."

Her eyes looked back up at him, any traces of the tears almost completely vanished. "There's… one more thing you should know."

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"The assurance that we can never turn against them..." She replied seriously as he motioned for her to continue. "Our one major flaw; we die… one push of a button and I'm _dead._"

* * *

><p><strong>So… yeah… Wally's an idiot and what not, everyone but him knows… ;D<strong>

**Oh and I'm going to continue onto Invasion, as soon as this is over… which it should be in about… a couple more chapters. I don't know yet, still having trouble deciding… but ideas for Invasion are welcome! :D Next chapter should be up soon... **

**Review? :3**


End file.
